Hell Isn't Such a Bad Place
by Mrs.Sevenfold
Summary: Isabella Swan is many things. She is: The new girl at Forks High, Phoenix's mystery girl, not normal, beautiful, sassy, not human, and last but not least the only girl able to capture Edward Cullen's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

BPOV:

I had to leave Phoenix it held to many reminders of my past lives. All I had to do was convince Renee that I wanted to see my "dad" in Forks. Forks was perfect I doubt there are many reminders there if any at all. From what I've heard from Renee it's a cold, dreary, rainy town nope nothing like my past. I need to keep the past in the past at least till I die… again.

"Honey are you _sure_ you want to leave?" My mom, Renee asked with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah mom I am it's not you or Phil I just need to spend some time with dad." I said.

We went through the dramatic tear filled goodbye. I felt kind of guilty I didn't cry but I couldn't, not that I wasn't able to cry, I just couldn't let myself feel emotion towards them or any of my "parents" except my true father. I just couldn't I learned from experience it hurts to much when you leave them never to see there face again… that is unless they were naughty but if they were naughty I usually didn't like them anyway. Life isn't fair even after it's over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I arrived at the airport Charlie was waiting outside, police cruiser and all. We shared an awkward one armed hug. We Drove "home" in silence. When we got "home" Charlie showed me around, said goodnight, and left which is the best thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

I took a boiling hot shower just the way I like it. I got dressed in my red and black P.J.'s then I stared into the mirror for who knows how long trying to figure out why I'm here after a while I just gave up and went to bed.

(A little less than a month later)

No! Charlie says I've held off my schooling for to long and I have to go tomorrow. On a happier note MYCAR AND MOTORCYCLE ARE HERE! WOOHOO! At least I won't have to choose between walking and riding in a police cruiser now.

(The next day)

I am now driving to school in my Blue Ultimate Aero SSC.

If there is anyone who can arrive at school looking like they just stepped out of a secret agent movie and can pull it off it's got to be me in my leathers. I pulled up into a parking spot through the tinted windows I could see everyone staring, to be honest they looked like fish with their eyes bugged out and mouths agape. Show time; let's give them something to stare at.

MPOV (Mike):

I saw that slick car pull up and my eyes must have looked like saucers. Then the new girl stepped out and I was captivated by her hotness. Wait what does captivated mean again?

ERPOV (Eric):

She stepped out of the car and I was astonished by the hotness of the new girl.

TPOV (Tyler):

She stepped out of the car and I swear my jaw hit the ground I was fascinated by her every step. She walked by me and winked after that everything went black.

VMOPOV (Various Male Observers):

DAMN!

BPOV:

I giggled. That was fun!

BPOV:

I walked into the office and grabbed my schedule. After that I headed to the bathroom to make sure everything was in order. I stepped inside no one was around, no one was there I walked over and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I saw my mahogany hair flair away from my face, my eyes were covered by the sunglasses I always wear except when I sleep or I am taking shower, (When I sleep I wear a mask); if anyone saw my eyes they would know, they would know I was different, that I wasn't…human which is why I fooled everyone into thinking my eyes were over sensitive to light. I shook the thought from my head and continued examining myself; I looked at my leather jacket, low rise leather pants, black stretch patent leather boots, and elbow length fishnet arm warmers with lace trim finger loop.The bell rang and I headed for my first class: Literature with Mr. Smith.

I made it to class just in time; I took my seat and the kid in front of me introduced himself as Eric Yorkie we chatted for a while until Mr. Smith called attention to the class. I tried my best to pay attention but I could feel Eric staring at me the whole time. I've gotten used to guys staring at me all the time but usually they aren't this obvious about it. Mr. Smith called on him but he just kept staring at me. Eventually the teacher came over snapped his fingers in front of Eric's face and just as he came out of it the bell rang and I headed toward Algebra with Mrs. Johnson.

I made it to Algebra the kid to my right introduced himself as Mike Newton we made small talk until Mrs. Johnson walked in. He didn't stare like Eric but I caught him sneaking glances at me throughout class. Ugh, hormonal boys. Apparently we have a test tomorrow not that it really mattered to me. Mike asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch, and I agreed. Class was dismissed and I headed to the cafeteria.

As I walked into the lunch room it went silent everyone stared I bet you could hear a pin drop. It was only expected so I pretended not to notice and continued to get my food (chicken nuggets with mashed potatoes and fruit). I walked over to Mike's table and he jumped up and greeted me then introduced me to everyone: Eric (the nerd who I met in literature), Jessica (gossip hungry I can see it in her eyes), Angela (shy and quiet I liked her best), Tyler (who was so obviously checking me out), Lauren (I could se jealousy, envy, and resentment. One word: Bitch).

After introductions I sat down next to Angela and Jessica. Then I noticed the 5 gorgeous people in the back…Vampires.

Out of all the places in the world I find vampires in Forks Washington, come on I got better chances of winning the lottery! There was a tall blonde boy in a Sundance yellow Aeropstale T-shirt, his light wash jeans were slim fit through the thigh, sitting low on the waist with a bootcut leg opening, and off-white Nike shoes. On the blonde boy's arm was a short petite girl with spikey black hair was wearing a sleeveless animal print mini dress with Glass-Beaded Platform Thong Sandals and a black tweed cropped jacket with over sized buttons. Next walked in a big burly guy with short dark brown hair wearing a navy Arizona Tee with black Levi jeans his shoes were navy/black Sketchers. On the big guy's arm was tall, blonde, and obviously beautiful girl wearing a black/turquoise long sleeve shirt with thumb holes and a scoop neck it had a heart smiley face with fangs printed on it (how ironic), she wore flap-pocket bootcut Arizona jeans with dark brown 2 ¼" wedge heel Mudd shoes. The last one was… the most beautiful he was breath taking, stunning, dash- Wait! Whoa Bella you can't think that way about a vampire. Anyways he had an odd colored bronze hair and was wearing white t-shirt under a black zip-up hoodie with a South Pole logo ribbed cuffs and bottom and kangaroo pockets, and range colored Levi's that sat low on his waist and his shoes where white/navy Sketchers. They all had paper white skin and for some reason topaz eyes, I was taught that they were always red or black.

"Jessica who are they?" I asked.

"They're the Cullens the tall blonde guy that's staring at you curiously is Jasper Hale next to him is his girlfriend Alice Cullen. The big guy is Emmett Cullen and next to him is his girlfriend the one who's glaring at you like your mortal enemies is Rosalie Hale. Then the gorgeous one with the bronze hair who is staring at you like you're the most annoying frustrating thing in the world is Edward Cullen. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive kids," Jessica said as if them staring at people like that happens everyday.

I took one last glance at the Cullens and Hales before exiting the cafeteria. My next class was Biology with Mr. Banner.

I entered the classroom and sat down in the only empty seat right next to Edward that's just great. I sat down and looked at him through tinted lens of my sunglasses his muscles were rigid and he was gripping the desk like it was his lifeline. Typical vampire reaction toward me because of what I am my blood smells tastier than most humans. My only question was why was he holding back? He could kill everyone in this room before they knew what hit them. Come to think of it why are they going to school? I was so absorbed by my thoughts I didn't hear Mr. Banner call my name.

"Isabella! Would you like to answer the question now?" Mr. Banner's face was cherry red and he was glaring at me like I just insulted his idol.

"Uh" great I sounded like Eric.

He sighed and continued class as if nothing happened and I continued to wonder what was wrong with these vampires. The bell rang and Edward was up and out of his seat before you could say homework. I slowly got up thinking about how much this would change things and I decided that as long as they don't hurt humans and don't find out about me it won't change anything.

I decided to skip the rest of the day all I had left was History, with Miss. Miller and Gym, with Coach Clap. I hate history because it's almost imposable to stay awake in and gym sucks because I can't cheat without the humans knowing that I wasn't human. So I snuck out to my car and took off I decided I would go to Port Angeles to look for some art supplies

I just arrived at the store when my phone rang. I reached for my black Samsung with pink skulls all over it, and answered.

"What do you want?" I answered casually.

"Bella where are you?" my Charlie asked franticly.

"I'm in Port Angeles dad chill," I responded coolly.

"Bella what the hell are you doing in there?"

"I'm sorry dad I was looking for some art supplies," I said and waited for the explosion. This to my surprise didn't happen.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Drawing and painting and stuff makes me relax school was rough," I crossed my fingers.

"I understand," he said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and said thanks and goodbye. I walked up to clerk and purchased my items. Tonight I'm going to be thinking about the Cullens.

Should I approach the Cullens? If I do which one should I approach first? Or should I approach all of them? Should I just wait for them to approach me?

Epov:

I walked into the cafeteria all the thoughts in Forks high swirled around the new girl. I sat down our table at lunch and sighed.

"So what are the thoughts of the Forks high school students this fine Monday morning?" Emmett said in his always cheerful voice.

"Everyone is thinking about the new girl. It's either 'OMG the new girl is hotter than me,'" I said in a high girly voice "or it's 'Dude the new girl is so hot I wander If I can get in her pants?'" I said in a dumbass Mike Newton's voice. Everyone had a laugh at that, suddenly Alice froze up and got that glassy look in her eyes, she was having a vision. I stayed out of her head, if she thought it was important she would tell us.

She snapped out of it and gave me the I-know-something-you-don't grin.'

"Alice what's going on?" I asked a little worried. She nodded toward the cafeteria doors. I looked at the doors wondering what she was nodding at.

Then I saw what the smile was for and it took my breath away. Through the white doors came a gorgeous angel in leather never in my 108 years of undead life have I ever seen someone so radiant. I watched her carefully as she crossed the room. I could feel my family's eyes bore into me as I tried to read her mind. I searched the room for her mind and found nothing it was as if she wasn't even there yet she was right there before my eyes. I looked at the goddess who I now realized was Isabella Swan the new girl, Phoenix's Mystery. Then her eyes or I should say sunglasses met mine and I notice her expression darken immensely she looked at the rest of us and seemed aggravated and confused. The bell rang and I sped out of the cafeteria human speed of course.

I entered the biology classroom in a daze and sat at my desk in the corner of the room I was lucky enough to get a table by myself. I watched the door waiting for my classmates to arrive. The classroom was about half full when the leather angel Bella as she likes to be called breeze into the room and stopped when she saw she would be sitting by me. Then I caught her sent and immediately tensed. She skillfully kept her eyes away from me the entire class. When the bell rang I left as fast as possible while humans were near.

Only later I realized I was glaring at her the whole class when I caught someone from my biology classes thoughts _'Jeez what crawled up Cullen's ass and died?'_ then I saw what I looked like. I cursed myself silently later the poor girl must be terrified. Congratulations Edward your royally screwed.

"Edward what happened?" Alice asked concerned once we were inside the Volvo.

"Her blood smells sweeter than you can comprehend." I stated simply. The rest of the ride home was silent.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled.

"Alice you don't need to yell." Carlisle said as he descended the stairs vampire speed. "Now is there something wrong?"

"Edward has a huge crush on a human that he wants to eat more than anyone else!" she yelled again.

Carlisle and Esme, who entered our circle towards the end of Alice's sentence both froze and stared at me wide eyed while I glared at Alice.

"And he most likely scared her with his glaring." She added as-a-matter-of-fact way.

There was a stunned silence everyone was looking at me.

"Well," Carlisle sighed, "There's nothing we can really do it's all up to Edward."

I took one last look at all of them and stalked up to my room to think about what I should do, but I couldn't, all I could think about was her and how much she probably hated me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**EPOV:**

By the time I got Bella out of my head it was 5:30AM. I decided I would go to Alaska until I could come to a decision on what to do about Bella.

**(Tuesday)**

**BPOV: **

I got up and got ready for school, I decided to wear a yellow button down shirt with a white cami underneath, and faded skinny jeans with some black flats and of course my sunglasses. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and went down stairs to make waffles.

I got to school at about 7:55AM and quickly checked the parking lot for the Cullens. They were by a big sliver Jeep in deep conversation glancing at me every once in a while. I noticed that Edward wasn't with them, that was odd. I shrugged it off and went to class.

At lunch I decided to eat in the parking lot so I could avoid all the attention. I was sitting on the hood of my car facing the forest that formed a semi-circle around the school. I heard a twig snap ahead of me, and immediately I was alert, my food forgotten and eyes searching. I slowly got up, my eyes glued to forest, and slipped out my pocket knife from my book bag (this school has the worst security).

I saw a flash of blond hair and the silhouette of 3 people in between the trees. I stayed completely still, watching them.

"Bella!" Mike called.

I looked back toward the school were he was standing. He started coming toward me.

"Mike just stay there, I'll be up in a minute!" I yelled and looked back toward the trees, but they were gone, I shook my head and jogged back up to the school. I spent the rest of my day wondering who those people were and why were they prowling around the forest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

**(Wednesday) **

**BPOV:**

I stepped out of the car wearing a black turtleneck sweater, dark wash jeans, and black converse shoes. My thoughts were still swirling around what happened in the parking lot yesterday. I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going and bumped into something cold, hard, and tiny.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine. Hey, your Bella right?" a perky voice answered.

"That's me. How do you know I like to be called Bella?" I asked suspicious.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen," the pixie said ignoring my question and sticking out her small hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand, "Apparently you already know what my name," I replied.

She laughed and I asked, "So where's your brother been lately?"

She immediately sobered up, "He went to visit relatives," she lied smoothly.

I looked at her doubtful but let it slide. Then she saw Jasper and said a quick "Bye Bella!" and dashed off.

I shook my head and headed to class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

The rest of the week past normally, and by normally I mean no creepy silhouettes or random run-ins with any Cullens, the only thing I found strange was that Edward never showed up. Before I knew it, it was Saturday which I spent the whole day trying to sleep. I hate sleeping I always have nightmares, they're always about my past and never the good moments, and if I do dream about the happy times it soon changes to something terrible. As if I didn't have enough of a reminder, I remember every time I look at my back, neck, wrist, or stomach. Enough of that I don't want to think about it.

x-x-x-x—xx—xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sunday morning I woke up starving, I hopped out of bed and walked down stairs to make some French toast. There was a note from Charlie on the counter stating that he went fishing with Billy Black and his son Jacob and that we would have company over for dinner. I shrugged I don't remember hearing about a Billy Black or a Jacob before but whatever.

As I ate my French toast I thought about what I would do today, I turned on the news so I could check the weather. Of course it was supposed to rain, what did I expect blistering heat with not a cloud in sight? Yeah, right, I wish. I decided I would explore the woods, maybe I would see my "friends" from the parking lot. I slipped on my leathers, and headed out.

x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x—

It was 5:00PM by the time I got back to the house. I didn't find anything but a few cute bunnies and squirrels. I saw Charlie outside talking to a guy in a wheelchair whom I assumed was Billy Black while the kid who I guessed was Jacob Black was sitting on my motorcycle. Wait a minute he's sitting on my bike… I'm gonna kill him. I took off running and skidded to a stop a foot in front of him.

"Hey, asshole paws off the bike!" I was fuming no one touches my bike.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he replied smug smile on his face.

"Hmm… probably grab my dad's gun and blow that smug ass smile off your face," I said smirking.

The smile vanished as he scrambled off the bike.

"I told you not to mess with bike!" Charlie shouted. He and Billy heard the whole exchange and were howling with laughter.

I walked up to Jake, "Bella Swan," I said as I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"I'm-" he started.

"The Jackass who was messing with my bike," I finished for him.

"Right, but you can call me Jake," he said.

"Nah, Jackass suits you better," I grinned at him.

He smiled, "We're gonna get along just fine."

Jake and Billy stayed for dinner, while the adults watched TV me and Jake sat outside and talked and joked around.

"Your glasses are starting to bother me," he said.

"You know I feel the same way about your face," I said.

I looked at him smirking, he was glaring at me, "What?" I said feigning innocence. We stared at each other for a while then started cracking up.

"Seriously though why do you where them?" he asked.

"None of your business Jackass," I replied.

He looked frustrated, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

I looked at him for a minute, "Maybe."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "Jacob we're leaving!" Billy shouted from the house.

"Nice meeting you Bella," Jake said.

"You too," replied**.**

Monday again, I sighed, back to school. I slipped into a plaid button up shirt, ripped jeans, and my black boots, when I looked out the window a terrible site met my eyes… it was snowing, I hate snow. I sighed and headed to school thinking about how much I would rather be in a hot and dry desert than this artic rain forest. I slid off my motorcycle and started heading toward the school but stopped short, it felt like someone was watching me I looked around and saw Edward staring at me. Unfortunately he was only gone temporarily. I sighed and entered the school building, what a great way to begin my miserable Monday.

It was now time for Biology; this was the class that I was dreading. I had gone all week without having to see Edward and frankly I was getting used to it. The funny thing was I wasn't worried about being in a small room with a bloodsucking vampire; I was worried that things wouldn't go like they did last time. Last time he held back (why? I wish I knew) and didn't talk to me and the class period went well, this time I wasn't so sure.

I came to a stop in front of the Biology room door, well, I might as well get it over with I would have to face him sooner or later and who knows maybe nothing will happen. I sat down at my seat watching Edward from the corner of my eyes.

"Hello," he said.

There go my hopes of a normal class period. "Hey," I replied without looking at him.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last Monday."

"I'm Bella," I stated flatly.

He looked hesitant now, and was about to say something when Mr. Banner walked in. Mr. Banner is my new favorite teacher. He then announced that today we would be doing a lab with our partners. Never mind that last thought I now hate Mr. Banner. My now least favorite teacher ended his rant with a short "Get started," and left the room.

"Uh, you can go first," Edward stated with a kind smile.

I wasn't falling for it. I sat there and stared at him, making him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Or maybe I'll start if you prefer," he eyed me warily, the smile vanishing from his face.

"You know what maybe I will go first," I said with an impish grin. Edward Cullen I am going to make this classroom a living hell for you. "Its prophase," I stated after one quick glance.

"Mind if I check," he asked.

"Be my guest," I replied.

"Prophase," he repeated.

We completed the lab quickly both of us obviously have been through it many times. Then Mr. Banner came back in.

"Edward didn't you think Bella ought to get a chance with the microscope?" He asked.

"Actually, Mr. Banner Bella-" Edward wasn't able to finish, because I cut in.

"-didn't get one look," I finished with an angry look on my face.

"Edward I will see you after class," Mr. Banner commanded.

I smirked as the bell rang, I looked back at Edward staring at me open mouthed, and winked. Perhaps biology won't be too bad after all.

At the end of the school day as I headed towards my car I was happy to see that there was no snow on the ground or falling from the sky.

"It's too bad it stopped snowing," I heard a voice from behind, a voice I knew much to well.

"Not for me," I replied.

"I thought everyone liked snow," Edward said, now at my right side.

"I don't like the cold or the wet," I answered his silent question.

"So why did you move to Forks?" asked the nosy vampire.

I turned toward him, frustrated that he wouldn't leave me alone, "Mom remarried, the guy travels a lot, mom stayed home with me, mom wasn't happy, and I moved here,"

"So now you're unhappy because you didn't want your mom to be unhappy. That's not fair to you though."

I chuckled humorlessly, "I would think you would have figured out by now that life isn't fair."

We parted to our separate cars and I sped out of the parking lot like I was being chased by the cops.

**A/N: So what do you think of the new Hell isn't so Bad? Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Let me know your thoughts by reviewing. I love you… but I will love you more if you review (nicely).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting owned by S Meyer.**

I slowly drug myself out of bed Tuesday morning, Tuesday was always better than Monday but not by much, the only reason Tuesdays were better was because Tuesday wasn't Monday. I slowly slipped into some black skinny jeans and a white tank top then pulled on a gray sweater and white flats. I looked out the window and saw a terrible site, the ground, my car, the trees, everything had a thin coat of snow covering it and I bet the roads had a few nice patches of ice on them. I threw my hair into a messy bun and went down stairs to make a bowl of Lucky Charms. I chose to drive my car to school today; I didn't want to risk wrecking my bike on the slick roads. I pulled into the parking lot and immediately my eyes locked on the Cullens, I had to figure out the easiest way to get into the school without Edward bothering me, which shouldn't be to hard considering he was on the other side of the parking lot.

When I found the perfect path I got out of my car and was about to he ad that direction when I heard a high-pitched screeching sound I looked up an saw a black van flying in my direction, it was going to hit me or my car depending on whether I roll under it or not. It wasn't a hard decision, I stood my ground, I love my car and it cost me a lot of money and if my car got hit by the van it would have crushed my car beyond repair, me on the other hand, well it would hurt like hell but in the end I would turn out fine. At that moment time froze.

I looked at everyone, their expressions were filled with shock and/or horror Edward's pale face, for some reason stuck out the most to me even though his expression was the same as everyone else. I found it funny that I was the only calm one in this situation and I was the one about to get hit by the van. As quick as time stopped it started again, I only had enough time to lift my head up and, something cold and hard hit me, my head smacked the pavement and I looked up. Edward was above me and the van had already dragged itself across the back corner of my car denting it and scratching the paint off. Somehow the van was still coming toward me, Edward's white hand shot out, I watched as the side of the van molded to fit his hands. The van came to a screeching halt and for a moment all was silent, then all hell broke loose. People were screaming for an ambulance, everyone was ordering each other around telling people to move the van away and get us out.

Edward pulled his hands backed and looked at me, "Bella? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"I'm fine," I snapped as I tried to sit up in the little amount of space given, the van wrapped around us in a semi-circle but with my car behind us it would be a little complicated to get out, or move. Thanks to him my poor car from the back tire to the rear was dented and paint was no longer there.

He looked surprised but shook it off, "It looked like you hit your head hard are you sure your okay?" he asked again, no longer panicked but just concerned.

"I'm fine," I stated sharply glaring at him. Then I realized he did something very stupid other than ruining my car. He used his vampire strength and speed in public, and from what I understand about the Cullens they have made a somewhat permanent residence hear, if anyone became suspicious of what they were they would have to leave. Not only that but the if Volturi found out they would be dead before you could say goodbye, literally. Then I remembered something, Edward is a complete idiot, huh, don't know how I forgot that one. Edward just risked his life and home to save me and as far as he knows I'm just a human, a very sexy human if I do say so myself, but still a human.

I stopped glaring at him and settled for a disapproving look. I shook my head and sighed.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Edward Cullen what am I going to do with you?" I asked still shaking my head.

"What?" he asked still having no idea what I was talking about.

Just then the teachers and paramedics finally moved the van far enough away that we could get out. I slipped out from in between the two cars, everyone was there watching silently waiting for me to show that I wasn't hurt to bad. I looked around then silently climbed up on top of the van; I was now getting strange looks from everyone including Edward. I raised my hands took a deep breath and said, "Thank you everyone for coming to today's show, I do hope and believe that I will be retiring from the business, along with Tyler Crowly (the one driving the van) so let us all hope that there will not be a show next week for these reason. I also must let you know that no one was seriously injured in the making of this performance" I finished my speech with a bow and all was still quiet.

Slowly people started to understand what I was trying to do and started to smile and laugh a little. I hopped off the van and saw Edward grinning at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Isabella Swan what am I going to do with you?" he repeated my words from earlier shaking his head.

One of the paramedics came over to us and asked if we were alright. I was about to say I was fine when Edward cut in, "I think she might have hit her head a hard and may have a slight concussion." Jerk, I thought as I threw a scowl and a growl his way. His eyes widened not expecting the growl, he laughed.

I was then rushed into the back of the ambulance while Edward got to ride up front. Before I new it I was sitting in a hospital bed Tyler lying in the bed to my right a bloody bandage wrapped around his head, Edward sitting in a chair by the wall, a blond doctor on the other side of the room looking through some papers.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" Tyler was shouting.

I started to say its fine when I remembered what happened to my car. "Yeah asshole you should be sorry, do you know how much time it's going to take me to get my car looking like it used to! What were you thinking? You do know that when you hit a patch of ice at top speed you're going to go spinning out of control right?" I screamed at him. Tyler nodded his head looking like a scared puppy "So why did you do it? Answer me!" I was fuming.

"I-I wa-wasn't th-thinking," he stuttered. I was baring my teeth at him now and he was inching away from me. I heard a musical laugh near the wall.

I turned my savage look to Edward, "I would wipe that smile off your face, I'm angrier at you than I am him!" I shouted pointing at Tyler. The smile vanished from Edward's face, he looked half scared half angry.

"Me? I'm the one that saved you!" Edward shouted jumping from his chair.

"You're the only one of the very few people in the world that can make me angry just by looking at you!" I screamed back at him.

"You're the one who seems to think its funny making my life harder than it already is!" he was fuming now.

"I do think it's funny!"

"Well as long as you're entertained! What can I do for you next?"

"You can stop pissing me off or-"

"-or what?"

"Or your new name will be Deadward," I threatened.

"I'm so scared," he spat sarcastically.

"You should be."

"I am," Tyler whimpered.

"Shut up!" me and Edward shouted in unison. Tyler's eyes widened and he slowly sank under the covers.

"You really think you can hurt me," Edward said in a menacing tone taking a step toward me.

"Oh, I can do much more than that Edward," I took a step toward him, my voice as threatening as his. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my face.

Edward was about to yell something else when the quiet but hard voice of the doctor I saw earlier interrupted him.

"Edward, if you're done now I need to take a look at Isabella's head."

Edward seemed to calm down, he took a step back and headed for the door, he gave me a helpless look and left. I took a few calming breaths and turned around to apologize to the doctor but stopped short when I saw him. He had paper white skin, shimmering blonde hair, and the same sparkling topaz eyes as Edward. This must be Dr. Cullen.

"Uh, sorry about that Dr. Cullen," I mumbled moving back to my bed.

"It's quite alright Isabella, although I'm sure the whole hospital heard you two," he smiled and walked over to me. I started prodding a bit at my head; I winced when he touched the back. "Sore?" he asked.

"I've had worse," I said in a grim tone wincing again, this time from memories.

He frowned noticing that my wince wasn't from physical pain, "Well your x-rays look fine, you should probably just go home and get some rest," he said.

I nodded and hopped off the bed, "Thanks Doc.," I said with a wink and a playful smirk on my face, my mood back to normal. He smiled back and shooed me away so he could tend to Tyler who was still hiding under the covers.

Charlie was in the waiting room, "Bella! How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" Charlie questioned.

"Doc. said I should go home and rest and I fully agree," I answered with a tired smile. When we got home it was about noon, I went upstairs, showered, changed into my PJs, and pretty much passed out on the bed.

**A/N : So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Did you like Edward and Bella's little argument? What about the van scene? I'm excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Let me know by reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV:

One month, it's been one month since the accident and not a word. Edward has not said a word to me in a month; he ignores me throughout Biology and acts like I don't even exist... finally! Who knew giving Edward a piece of my mind would get him to leave me alone? I swear I am the happiest girl alive! Not only is Edward ignoring me but Tyler avoids me at all cost, the look on his face when he sees me is hilarious! That isn't the only good news, I found out Jake is a bit of a mechanic and helped me get the dent out of my car and repaint.

I was sitting in the Biology room right now talking to Mike while still keeping a watchful eye on Edward, he may be ignoring me but he is still a vampire and is still very unpredictable.

"So Bella, I have a question to ask you," Mike's voice shook.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Spring Dance with me?" his eyes avoiding me. I saw Edward's head tilt my way a fraction.

"Sorry Mike I'm going to Seattle that day," I answered smoothly.

"Oh," he mumbled sulking back to his desk. I rolled my eyes and sighed as Mr. Banner began speaking. Edward was staring at me with curiosity and frustration, I stared right back.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner called, an annoyed look on his face.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered turning to Mr. Banner reluctantly. I smirked and turned my head in Mr. Banner's direction.

When the Bell finally rang I picked up my books and was about to exit the classroom when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?" Edward called as Mr. Banner and the students exited the room.

I sighed and turned around, "What?" I asked in a whiny voice, "I thought you were going to ignore me now."

"I am," Edward smirked.

"Whew, okay what do you want?" I asked.

The smirk vanished from his face, guess he wasn't expecting that answer, "Well I was going to say I was sorry and that it would be better if we weren't friends but apparently you enjoy the silent treatment."

I studied him closely, "What do you mean when you say it would be better if we weren't friends?" I questioned already knowing he was warning me about the vampire thing.

"Just trust me it would be better if we weren't."

"You should have thought that earlier and saved yourself all this regret," I hissed. I said trying to get him angry at me again so he would go back to ignoring me.

"Regret? Regret for what?" he asked clearly confused.

"Regret for not letting me die,"

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"If you don't now you will later. Trust me."

I exited the room leaving him to ponder the meaning of my words.

EPOV:

If you don't now you will later? What the hell did that mean? A month ago I saved her life, we got into an argument at the hospital and I have been ignoring her since. Why does she think I would regret saving her? I would never regret that. I sighed and exited the room, what was it about Isabella Swan that made me act so out of character? Before I met her I never got _this_ mad at anyone, not even Emmett and that's saying something. Yet I have never been so captivated by one person either. Isabella Swan I will figure you out if it's the last thing I do.

BPOV:

The school day was finally over and I headed over to my car been I saw Eric leaning against it.

"Eric?" I called in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes Bella," he replied.

"Get off my car," I growled.

He scrambled off the car as I unlocked it.

"Bella?" he asked, hesitant.

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me?"

I sighed and turned toward him, "Eric, I'm going into Seattle that day."

"Oh," he mumbled much like Mike, "Maybe next time then?"

"Maybe," replied getting into my car.

Just as I was about to exit the parking lot, Edward's car slid out of it's parking space cutting me off. I swear, if I wasn't worried about my beautiful car I would plow right through Edward's. As I waited I picked through the radio stations till I found the rock station, Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold started blaring through my speakers, I turned the volume up to the max, I love this band. By the time the chorus started Edward was zooming out of the parking lot and I was on my way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up this morning wondering if my plan worked and Edward would keep ignoring me. I rolled my shoulders; I guess I will find out in Biology. I slipped on some faded jeans and a white off the shoulder top with some silver flats, I chose to wear my hair down today and headed downstairs to make some soup for breakfast.

I slowly got out of my car, it was raining today which I was hoping wasn't a hint at how my day would go, as I stepped out of my car I dropped my keys into one of the puddles of water scattered around the parking lot. I sighed, just as I was bending down to pick it up, a white hand shot out and snatched them up.

"I wish you would stop doing that," I stated.

"Doing what?" Edward asked.

"Appear out of nowhere," I replied.

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention."

I looked at him, I really wasn't in the mood for this, "So, why the traffic jam last night? I thought you were ignoring me not annoying me to death."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella," he smirked.

"So you are trying to annoy me to death, since Tyler's van didn't do the job."

Ooh, that hit a nerve, "Bella you are such an immature brat."

You have no idea how much I wanted to hit him but for once I ignored my sudden urge to be violent and just walked away.

"Bella, wait," he called as I continued to calmly walk toward the school. "I'm sorry, that was rude," I noticed he didn't say that he didn't mean it.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I have a question for you."

I sighed, "And people say I'm bipolar," I grumbled.

"I was wondering, a week from Saturday, you know the day of the dance, if maybe you would like a ride to Seattle?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was going to Seattle anyway and I figure we wouldn't waste as much gas if we go together."

I stared at him trying to see if he was joking, I don't think he was but I also don't think he expected me to agree, at least not right away. I didn't know what to say, what the hell is wrong with this guy? I treat him like dirt after he saves my life and he asks me if I want a ride to Seattle?" I thought you didn't want to be my friend," I finally replied, avoiding the question.

"I said we shouldn't be friends not that I didn't want to be."

"That makes absolutely no sense to me," it made perfect sense, I was still avoiding his question.

"It would be safer for the both of us if you stay away from me, but I'm tired of ignoring you Bella," the last part I barely heard, barely. I melted, I couldn't help it.

"I'll go with you to Seattle."

His face lit up, "Really?"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to waste all of that gas now would we?" I smirked. He smiled back and dashed off to class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

EPOV:

She said yes! I never have been this excited in my life. I can't believe it, she said yes! Now I have to prepare to make sure my bloodlust is kept to a minimum.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

BPOV:

I spent the rest of my morning thoroughly confused, tense, and anxious to see Edward; just to make sure that what happened earlier actually happened. So while I was walking with Jessica to lunch I paid absolutely no attention to her mindless babble, when I walked into the lunchroom my eyes immediately found the Cullen's table. He wasn't there, I frowned, that was odd. I sat at my usual table with Mike and his friends.

"Edward is staring at you," Jessica stated, suspicious.

I looked up; sure enough Edward's shining eyes were watching me. A crooked smile stretched across his face when he saw that he had my attention, he lifted a pale slender finger and beckoned me to him. I then realized that he was sitting alone, a full tray of untouched food in front of him. I tilted my head to the right, he was kidding, right? He winked, no, he wasn't kidding. Jessica and Lauren were sending icy jealous glares my way; the guys were sending angry looks Edward's way.

"What does _he_ want with _you_?" Jessica squealed.

"I don't know Jessica, why don't I go ask him?" I replied grabbing my tray and standing up. I cautiously made my way over to Edward stopping behind the seat across from him.

"Have a seat," he smirked.

I sat, "What's this about?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well..." he started slowly, then continued in a stiff voice, "I figure if I'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly."

I smirked, "Do you want to go to hell Edward?"

"No, but that's not something I can help now is it?"

"You can, if you know the right people."

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"Your family doesn't look to pleased either, and you didn't steal me I came on my own."

"What if I don't let you leave?"

"Then you'll be sorry."

"I doubt that."

"I don't."

We stared each other down.

"Tell me something Edward," I said, breaking the staring contest.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

I caught him by surprise which made him answer truthfully, "Yes, but I'm still waiting for you to realize that I'm bad news."

I smiled, "Edward I new that the first time I saw you, but you have to realize that it goes both ways."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I know you're dangerous, but so am I."

He laughed, "You? You're just a tough girl with a temper."

I chuckled darkly, "Edward, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I stared at the white cafeteria wall.

After a few minutes Edward broke the silence, "What are you thinking about Bella?"

"I could ask you the same question," I turned my attention back to him.

He sighed and stuck out his hand, I arched an eyebrow, "Friends?" he asked.

I looked from his face to his hand and back, then tentatively shook his hand, not fazed by his unnaturally cold flesh, for a second I saw surprise cross his features, he wasn't used to the heat that flowed from my hand to his. He then flashed that crooked grin again, I knew he wasn't the only one who had no idea he was getting into. I heard the bell ring and realized we were the only ones left in the lunchroom, I slowly dumped my tray and turned around, Edward was still sitting at the table.

"You're going to be late for Biology if you don't hurry up," I stated.

"I'm not going today," he replied.

I shrugged and walked off to class. Once in the Biology room I got strange looks from everyone until Mr. Banner cleared his throat at the front of the room.

"Today we will be blood typing," he announced. Oh, shit... I guess that's why Edward decided not to come to class. While Mr. Banner did a demonstration on Mike I thought up a quick plan. It was time to put my acting and lying skills into play, I slowly laid my head against the cool desk, I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No," I muttered weakly.

"Will someone please escort Miss. Swan to the office?" Mr. Banner asked. I didn't have to look up to know Mike's hand shot up first, I felt his arm slip around my waist as he put my arm around his shoulder. I leaned against him as we slowly left the room.

About halfway to the office we heard a voice, "Bella?" Edward shouted. "Bella? Are you okay?" he was right next to me and Mike.

"Mike why don't you let Edward take over from here?" I breathed.

I could feel Mike's body tense, he didn't like the sound of that. At the same time I snuck a glance at Edward, there was a huge grin stretched across his face. I felt Edward's arm slide around my waist and to my surprise, around my knees. Then I was hoisted into the air, my arms immediately circled around Edward's neck, I looked up at him shocked that not only was Edward carrying me bridal style, but also that I liked it. He smiled down at me and started walking toward the office ignoring Mike's angry rambling.

"You just can't seem to get enough of me, can you?" I smirked.

"You have no idea," Edward replied. Without my permission my body relaxed and I laid my head against his chest, I felt him glance down at me, but no matter what I couldn't seem to lift my head. Something about Edward made me feel good, happy even, I didn't know what it was, and I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, I didn't know if Edward felt it too, but I knew that neither one of us had the power to stop it, and at the current moment, I couldn't care less.

I could tell by the temperature change that we were in the office now; Edward set me down carefully in a small office chair. A small whine escaped my lips in which I received a chuckle from Edward.

"Ms. Cope?" Edward called the lady at the desk.

"Yes dear?" She responded.

"Bella isn't feeling well and I was wondering if you could inform Coach Clapp that she won't be in gym class today."

"Of course dear," She replied.

I snapped out of my Edward induced haze and stood slowly. Edward frowned when he realized he wouldn't get to carry me but settled for holding the door open for me. Once we were outside I headed toward my car to embarrassed by my earlier actions to be around Edward. I felt a tug on my shirt; I turned around keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

"What?" I mumbled.

I felt Edward's cool hand tilt my head up so I was looking at him, "I told Ms. Cope that I would be driving you home and that's what I'm going to do."

I sighed and nodded, I wasn't in the mood to argue, "Fine but we take my car," I slapped my hand over my mouth, no one has ever driven my car but me, "If anything happens to it you will be buying me a new one."

He held his hand out for the keys, "Don't worry I promise nothing will happen," he replied as I handed them over.

Once on the road the interview began, "What's your mom like?" Edward asked.

Which one? I thought but instead answered, "She is beautiful, loving, eccentric, outgoing, brave, and unpredictable."

"Bella your seventeen right?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you act like it?"

"Edward to be honest I've been through more, felt more, and was hurt more than any adult you will ever meet."

I could tell Edward wanted to know more but understood that it was a touchy subject that could end in a very angry Bella and went back to the original subject.

"Why did she marry Phil?"

"Renee is young for her age and Phil makes her feel even younger."

"Do you approve?"

"Whatever, as long as she's happy."

"I wonder..."

"What?"

"Would she be as generous to you?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't care less if she approved of my choice in a lover. So will you answer some of my questions now?" We were parked in my drive way now.

"Depends on what questions you ask."

"How long have you been with the Cullen's?"

"A long time."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died."

"What were their names?"

"Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason."

I thought for a minute wondering if I knew them, I would have to ask dad about them next time I see him.

I saw Edward's Volvo pull up behind us. "I sent a text to Alice before we left telling her to pick me up. See you later Bella."

"See you." I replied snatching the keys from his hand, and locking the car.

As they drove away I saw a flicker of movement in the woods. I froze; there were the same 3 silhouettes I saw in the woods by school. Just as quickly as they came they disappeared and I was left to ponder who they were, what they were, and why they were watching me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns.**

BPOV:

I spent all of Friday night trying to put the few pieces of the puzzle that I had together. I saw them once when I was in the school parking lot at lunch which was about 11:30 AM, and then I saw them when I was on my porch today the time was probably 2:30PM, and that means there was a 3 hour time difference. I sighed, well that doesn't mean anything. Both times were school days, times I saw 3 silhouettes, both times it they were in the woods. That doesn't tell me anything! This is so frustrating! When I finally forced myself to grab something to eat it was way too late for dinner. I just grabbed a bowl of ice cream and went back upstairs. It was midnight before I made myself go to bed, maybe I'll call dad tomorrow maybe he can help, I thought as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up at eight that morning, since all I had to eat last night was a bowl of ice cream I was close to starving. I dragged myself downstairs still half asleep and made myself some scrambled eggs. After breakfast I took a shower to wake myself up and then got dressed in a brown tank top and black jeans, I didn't think I would be doing much outside today.

I grabbed my cell phone off my night stand and searched through my contacts. When I found my dad's phone number I hesitated, I hadn't talked to him in seventeen years. I took a deep breath and hit talk, it rung a few times before a cheerful voice answered.

"It's about time you called," my dad's voice boomed from the speaker.

"I've been busy," I replied with a sniff.

"_Sure _you have," dad's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So how is the weather down there?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hot. Where are you living now?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Oh, you poor child, I heard there is no sun there."

I sighed, "You heard right."

"So what can I do for you?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Please, you always call me when you want something."

"Okay you caught me. I need you to do a little spying for me."

"I can do that. Who am I spying on and why?"

"I don't know who they are, that's one thing I need you to find out," I then told him everything I new about the silhouettes. After we hung up I sat down on my bed, I wondered if I should tell Edward about the strange people. I had once heard that some vampires have special powers, if Edward or his family had any useful powers, I would feel a bit more comfortable. The only problem is, if Edward knew I knew what he was he would start asking questions and I couldn't lie to him. I sighed, I he couldn't know, for now I'm just going to have to do this myself, with dad's help of course.

Sunday afternoon I got a call from Jessica asking me to join her and Angela in Port Angeles to go dress shopping. I was hesitant at first, but then I thought that it would be a good distraction from my current situation and agreed. They said they would pick me up at four so we would have plenty of time to eat and shop. With that I ran upstairs to change since I was still in my PJs. I slipped on a white summer dress that ended just above my knees and my leather boots.

x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sighed, "Jessica, I'm going to go explore, okay?" I lyed we had been shopping for two hours strait I was tired of telling her she looked great. Really what I was going to do was go look for a weapon shop, if the 3 silhouettes show up again I want to be prepared for it.

"Sure Bella, meet us at that Italian restaurant we passed a little while ago in a half hour," Jessica replied distracted by the jewelry display in front of her. I shook my head and exited the store.

I wandered around until I found I store that sold knives. I always preferred knives to guns, guns are too quick and easy, knives move at your speed and are better for stealth.

I browsed around the shop, the knives had beautiful designs. I stopped at a set of Twin Dragon Daggers, they were made of stainless steel, the blades were deeply curved into a half round, the handles on the back edge silver dragons on the top and bottom, the dragons curved forward and grasped the blade with their mouths and claws, each dragon had a glowing red eye, the handle was black with a non-slip grip.

The daggers were perfect! I ended up having just enough money to buy them, so I did; I tucked them safely away in my purse. I wondered around Port Angeles for hours, I stopped when I reached a warehouse district.

"Hey!" a man behind me shouted.

I slowly turned around slowly.

"Where you going little lady?" asked another.

Another one more appeared from the shadows to my right. I took a step back and bumped into something hard, before I could turn around two large arms wrapped around me. I couldn't escape his iron grasp no matter how hard I tried, I could hear all the others laughing, I felt my anger grow. Suddenly I heard tires screeching behind me, the laughing abruptly stopped as the car's headlights past over them, their eyes widened at the thought of getting caught. For a split second the iron like arms loosened, giving me just enough time to wriggle out and pull the twin daggers out of my purse. Two of the guys were watching the figure that got out of the car, the other two were watching me. I kept my eyes on the two watching me and moved into a crouching position.

"Bella get in the car," the figure commanded. I was much to furious to notice listen or wonder how they knew my name.

One of the men went after me; I spun out of my crouch and sliced his cheek open. The man was shouting profanities holding his bleeding cheek. The others looked from me to the figure, they then looked at each other and ran off taking there bleeding friend with them.

When they were out of site I watched the figure, still blinded by my own anger I couldn't see who it was. The figure opened the passenger door of his car.

"Get in," he commanded again.

This time I listened, once we were both in the car he stomped on the gas pedal and we sped off. My vision slowly came back and I took in my surroundings. The car had a black leather interior the dashboard glowed blue illuminating the figure's face. I gasped; the mysterious figure was none other than Edward Cullen. I slowly took in his features, the dashboard's glow seemed to make him look more pale than usual and his jaw was tight, I saved his eyes for last, they were pitch black, he was livid.

"Edward?" I made sure my voice was quiet and soft, so I wouldn't increase his anger.

"Yes," his voice was tight and restrained.

"Edward, you need to calm down," I was worried, if he was anything like me when I was angry he could end up doing something he would regret.

All I got for a response was a short, tight nod. His shoulders were tense, his arms looked locked in place, his hands had a death grip on the steering wheel, his eyes weren't seeing the road, and his foot didn't look like it was moving away from the gas pedal anytime soon. He was going over 100mph, which I don all the time, but I also know better than to do so while extremely angry.

I had to think of something fast before Edward ran into a building or something. I quickly climbed into the backseat, Edward didn't even notice, I took deep breath and placed my warm hands over Edward's cool shoulders, they immediately relaxed, I moved my hand down his arm, muscles still relaxing at my touch. I stretched arm closed my hand around his right hand, feeling his grip on the steering wheel loosen, I did the same to his left hand and then pressed one hand to each side of his face. After his jaw was no longer tense I glanced at the speedometer, it was still at 100. I sighed and looked at his legs, they were still tense, I rolled my eyes, he just has to make everything uncomfortable. I lightly touched his mid-thigh, it twitched and slowly relaxed and his foot eased off the gas pedal. I did the same to his other thigh and hopped back into the passenger seat. I looked at him and realized he had also been holding his breath throughout the car ride.

"Edward, breathe," I commanded.

He slowly exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I smiled.

"Thank you," he looked at me, grateful.

"Your welcome," I replied and asked him to take me to the Italian restaurant I was supposed to me Jessica and Angela at.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

"Bella!" Angela and Jessica chorused, "Where were you? We were worried."

"I got lost," I shrugged, "I'm guessing you guys already ate?"

"Yeah," Angela replied sheepishly.

"Do you mind if I drive Bella home?"

"Uh, s-sure," Jessica stuttered.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Bella," Angela waved, tugging Jessica toward the car.

Edward got us a seat in a secluded area of the restaurant.

"Hello, my name is Susan and I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Susan had white blonde hair and blue eyes, but I couldn't be sure since she seemed to only be interested in Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked politely, forcing Susan's attention to me.

"I'll have a Coke please," I smiled.

Her attention was immediately back on Edward, "And for you sir?" she asked.

"I'll also have a Coke," he replied keeping his eyes on me.

She walked away swaying her hips more than necessary.

Edward was still starring at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

Just then Susan came back with our drinks; she of course gave Edward his first leaning over more than necessary, giving Edward a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Lean over any farther and they'll fall out," I commented casually.

She stood up strait, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous."

"Why am I jealous?"

"Because I'm hotter than you."

"And who's the one on a date with a hot guy that barely notices you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you ready to order?"

"Why, yes I am, I will have the mushroom ravioli," I replied cheerfully.

"And you?" she asked Edward with a seductive tone.

"No thank you," he smirked.

After she left Edward gave me an amused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Date? Hot guy?" he was smirking at me now.

"First of all she doesn't know we aren't dating. Second of all your not hot, your handsome," I replied.

He looked surprised, not expecting that last part. We sat in silence until Susan returned with my food.

"So, ready for your interview?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I suppose."

"What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Next."

"Can you read minds?"

"No," he replied not looking at me.

"Quit lying, Edward I know you can."

"So why did you ask?"

"I was trying to see if you trust me."

"Why?"

"Because you should."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way you can get me to trust you."

He stared at me for a moment, "Yes I can read minds. I followed you to Port Angeles," his next words he rushed through, "I've never tried so hard to keep one person alive for so long."

"You shouldn't try."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter whether I live or die."

"It matters to me," his voice was soft.

"It shouldn't."

"But it does," he whispered.

**A/N: I had absolutely no idea what I was writing. Please tell me your thoughts on the story, how it's progressing and everything else in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can't I _please_ ask one more question?" I cried. We were in car on the way back to Forks from Port Angeles and Edward thinks it's his turn to ask questions.

"Nope," he smirked.

My jaw dropped, "But I said please! I never say please!"

"Well there is a first for everything," he laughed.

"_Please_?" I used my puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine, one," he replied sternly, making the mistake of looking at me.

I blinked; I didn't think he would actually say yes. Really I was just trying to distract him from asking me any questions, "Uh, what's you favorite color?"

"Black," he laughed.

"Ooh, that's my second favorite," I added, still trying to distract him.

"My turn," he replied, "You seem like you know something I don't... or maybe something I do and you just don't want me to know that you know. My question is, what is it?"

I froze, shit; I knew the suspicious comments would catch up to me, "Uh, I know that there are 23 vertebrae in the human body." He gave me a look, I sighed "I know what you are," I admitted and he tensed.

"What am I?" his voice was cold and hard.

"A vampire," I whispered.

"How exactly do you know that?"

"I've known about vampires since I was a child," I went on before he could ask, "My father taught me about them."

"So what all do you know?"

"I know you sparkle in sunlight, you can eat food but it tastes nasty, you drink blood, your eyes turn black when your angry, and..." my voice died at the end.

"And what?" he asked gently.

"He said you were cold, heartless monsters that deserved to be damned to hell for their sins," I finished my voice hollow. I looked at Edward his face was unreadable and he wasn't looking at me, "Edward?" my voice cracked.

"Your father is right," he whispered. "What I can't understand how I didn't know Charlie knew this."

I cleared my throat, "Uh, Edward? Charlie isn't my real dad."

"Then who is?"

"Jonathan Inferno."

"Oh, how does he know about vampires?"

"Edward my dad is a demon," I replied nervously.

He was quiet for a while as I watched his face anxiously, "So is Renee really your mother?"

"No."

"Who is?"

"Wanda Pure."

"And she is human?"

"No?"

"What is she?"

"An angel."

Edward was silent for a really long time, "Edward?" he was making me nervous I've never told anyone this and I had no idea how Edward would take the news.

"So what does that make you?" his voice shook a little.

I thought for a moment, "That makes me an Amon... or a Dangel. I like Dangel better sounds like danger."

He laughed, and I sighed with relief, he couldn't have that much of a problem with me not being human. Then I realized I was starring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"So are you okay with all of this?"

He frowned, "Yes, are you?"

I grinned "Yeah, I am," then I thought of a question for him, "Edward I always thought vampires had red eyes, what's wrong with your family?"

He chuckled, "We're vegetarians."

I blinked totally confused, _"Yeah,_ last I heard vampires don't eat their veggies."

I smirked, "I mean we don't hunt humans, we hunt animals."

My jaw dropped, "That must suck," he looked confused, "Animals can't taste as good as humans or most vampires would be after animals."

We finally arrived at my house, "Bella, do you... agree with your father... about vampires?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled, "Not anymore," then I did something daring, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and jumped out of the car before I could see his response. When I was safe in the house I peeked through the curtains to see Edward's face. He was staring into space with eyes wide, his fingers lightly touching his cheek. I smiled finally realizing something, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Review my readers review! Was Bella what you thought she would be? Were you surprised? What did you think about that goodnight peck on the cheek?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV:

I woke up Monday morning very nervous and jumpy, I knew Edward took the news well in the car but what if now that he had time to think it over maybe he wouldn't be as accepting. I sighed, it doesn't matter Bella he thinks what he wants to think and you can't help that. I pulled on some dark wash jeans and a green tank top with light green flowers on it, I curled my hair and put on my black converse. I didn't eat breakfast I was to busy thinking about Edward and those 3 silhouettes.

I was just about to leave the house, when I heard a honk outside. I peeked out the curtains; Edward and his silver Volvo were outside waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me.

"Want to ride with me today?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

We both got into the car and I waited for him to start questioning me.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned, referring to the burn scar on my forearm.

"Uh, cooking accident," I lied I actually got it from one of my past mothers.

He knew I was lying but didn't say so.

The rest of the ride was silent, and didn't like it. I didn't know what he was thinking and it was killing me, but that was all forgotten when we pulled into the parking lot. Right next to us was a bright red BMW M3 convertible. Oh. My. God. It was beautiful. It definitely wasn't as good as my car but it was a sweet ride.

"Bella, Bella snap out of it," Edward was trying to get my attention.

"Who's car is that?" I breathed.

"Rosalie's," he answered.

I got out of Edward's Volvo and walked up to Rosalie who was leaning against the car. I stood in front of her as she glared at me.

"I have a new respect for you," I nodded curtly, turned around, and walked away but not before seeing her smile. I mentally high-fived myself, I felt better having her approval.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted knowing I was going to be ambushed with questions in Trig.

"What does she want to know?" I whispered to Edward.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating... and how you feel about me," he replied.

I sighed, "I can handle that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I walked to Trig. Knowing Jessica was there waiting to pounce.

"Tell me everything!" Jessica commanded before I could sit down.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Was it like a date?"

"Kind of," I smirked.

"Are you going out again?"

"Yep," I replied popping the 'P'.

"Wow, Edward Cullen."

I smirked, "Yes Edward Cullen."

"Has he kissed you?"

"Nope."

"Do you think he will on your next date?"

"Probably not."

"Do you 'like' 'like' him?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Much more than he likes me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

"Hello," Edward greeted when I met him in the lunchroom.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Something you said to Jessica today bothers me."

"You were listening?" my anger flickered.

"Well, yes," he admitted reluctantly.

"I can't believe you!"

"Do you really think that you care more for me than I do you?" he asked.

I was speechless; I couldn't believe he actually listened in on my conversation. I stood slowly and exited the lunch room. I walked into a stall in the girls' bathroom, locked the door and sat on the floor. Just because he can listen in on my conversation doesn't give him a right to. I can't go to Biology; I can't even look at him right now. I left the school; I was going to go for a walk in the woods before I did something I would regret later.

I must have wondered around the woods for an hour now, I looked around; the woods didn't seem to end. I saw something in the distance; it was black red and white. I approached it slowly, it was a man wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, he was bleeding badly. As I came closer I recognized the face, the man was my father. His breathing was ragged and his eyes blue eyes were wide open.

"Dad?"

EPOV:

I ruined everything, just because I wanted to know how she felt about me when I could have stopped being a coward and asked her myself. I was sitting in Biology right now staring at her empty seat, what was I going to do? Everything was going great, she finally trusted me, she kissed me, well it was just a kiss on the cheek but still.

Bella, she was all I could think about, every night and every day. What she was doing, what she was thinking, if she was thinking of me. She wouldn't get out of my head.

_Edward I need to talk to you, _Alice thought, _it's about Bella._

That caught my attention.

_I'll be waiting for you after class._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

And just like she thought, Alice was there after class waiting for me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked anxious to know.

"She's in the woods," she replied.

"She's what? She can't be in the woods it's to dangerous!" I whispered urgently.

"Edward listen to me," I could see the panic in her eyes, "Her father is there too."

"So what's the problem?"

"Her father is hurt, bad."

"Take me there."

"Edward, just so you know, he's bleeding."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

BPOV:

"Dad!" I shouted running toward him.

"Hello Bella," he garbled.

"Dad what happened?"

"Those people you sent me to spy on, well, found out they were being spied on," he coughed.

"What did you find out?"

"Two of them are vampires, James and Victoria, they're a couple."

"And the other?"

"The other is Luke."

I gulped, "Luke Wesley?"

"Yeah."

I froze I hadn't seen Luke Wesley in years.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked

"All three of them did," he replied.

"I'm going to kill them," I ground out my temper flaring.

"Bella I'll be fine and you know it."

I sighed, "I know. How come they were working together? I thought vampires and werewolves didn't get along," I asked confused.

"I don't know, I couldn't figure out what they wanted, but what ever it is, it has something to do with you."

"Dad, that was obvious."

There was a blur of motion to my right, it was Alice, right next to her was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Bella we're here to help your father," Alice's soft voice answered.

"He doesn't need your help," my voice was cold.

"Yes he does Bella look at him he's bleeding all over the place," Edward's voice was desperate.

"Exactly, one of the reasons why he doesn't need_ your _help," he flinched away from my voice.

"Bella you know these bloodsuckers?" my father's voice was menacing.

"Unfortunately," I replied looking at Edward, "My father doesn't need your help now if you would leave I would be grateful."

"Bella I-" Edward started.

"Go," my voice was low.

When they left I turned back to my father, it was time for him to go back home. He asked me not to watch so I didn't I went back to Charlie's house. I spent the entire day moping, everything was falling apart, I ruined everything with Edward because of my temper, and Luke is here, I thought I left him for good. Apparently he had different plans.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was just about to turn out the lights and go to bed when I heard a tap on my window. I peeked out the curtains, Edward was there, I still had my sunglasses on so I let him in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to know how you felt about me and I-" I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward I was being stupid, I was just so scared that you found out. I tend to turn my fear into anger," I said looking down, ashamed.

"No Bella you had a right to be mad. I ruined everything just because I was too much of a coward to ask you myself," his voice was sad and he was looking down in shame like me.

I sighed, "No Edward," he looked up, "Edward, you might have ruined it but I helped, but you fixed it by coming her, and if you ask me a coward wouldn't have done that."

He gave me that heart stopping crooked grin, "So are we still friends?"

"Yes," I replied leaning my head against his shoulder. Then I snapped up, just realizing that Edward was here, in my room, and all I'm wearing is a thin tank top and boy shorts. I blushed, Edward was looking at me confused. Then his eyes widened seeming to realize the situation.

"Well I should probably get going," he announced standing.

"Wait!" I stood up grabbing his hand. He looked startled, "I, uh," I couldn't speak, "Never mind." I shook my head blushing.

He tilted my head up, "Bella may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I breathed, I couldn't say no to anything he said when he was looking at me like that.

"Do you think you care for me more than I you?"

"Yes."

"That's not possible," he whispered, his breathe caressing my face, and with that he left.

I stood there for who knows how long trying to regulate my breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing. Wait! no I own Luke and Bella's new personality, The rest belongs to the one and only (I think) Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV:

I was running, but no matter how fast I was he always seemed faster. I was being chased by a huge snow white wolf with ebony black eyes. We darted through the forest, I was in the lead. The trees seemed never ending; I was running so fast that on each side of me all I saw was a blur of brown and sickening green. I could see the end of the forest up ahead, I quickened my pace.

I ran through the break in the trees and took a sharp left turn so I was speeding up a gravel road. I kept running, my breathing ragged. I could hear the wolf close behind me; I came to a sudden stop. I looked down; I was on the edge a huge cliff. There was a large body of water at the bottom; I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. I turned around, the wolf was there. He growled and snarled I was cornered. He came at me fast; I took a step backward in shock. Big mistake.

I was falling, the cold wind whipped against my face. The water and rocks kept getting closer, but I wasn't scared. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the pain. It never came, I woke up in a cold sweat, my breathing was heavy and my alarm clock was blaring in my ear.

I took a deep calming breath and got out of bed. It's been 25 years and the memories of that bastard still haunt my dreams. I rolled out of bed, stretched, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the shower.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a brown butterfly pattern at the bottom and a jean skirt that ended at mid-thigh with some plain white flats. I had my hair up in a tight bun and a small layer of lip gloss on. I skipped breakfast and was heading over to my car when I saw a silver Volvo sitting in my drive way. I shook my head smiling as I headed toward the car, he just doesn't quit I thought. I slipped into the passenger seat, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek as a hello.

He smiled, "I didn't offer a ride you know."

"Well I figured I had to find some way to get this hunk of junk out of my driveway," I smirked knowing how much Edward loved his car.

Hurt and shock crossed his features, but then he just smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

"So I was wondering, do you absolutely _need _to go into Seattle Saturday?" Edward asked when while we were on our way to the school.

"No, why?" I questioned back.

"The weather is going to be nice so I should stay out of the public eye," he replied.

"Ah," was my only response. I was quiet for a while, staring out the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Vampires." He gave me a look so I rolled my eyes and reluctantly continued, "I've met vampires before, but I've only seen them fight. I've never seen them hunt, I've never seen them in sunlight." Then I got an idea, "Edward, do you think, just maybe, I would get to see those things?"

"That depends on which one," he replied slowly.

"Sparkle in sunlight?" I asked hopeful

"Maybe Saturday, if you would like that is."

"Yes I would like that very much."

I peered over at him, "And what about hunting?"

His eyes widened and his body went rigid with rage, "Absolutely not!"

I flinched, "Why?" I whined.

"Because you could be killed."

"So?" I snorted.

"So that would be a no," his voice was like ice.

"Fine I'll take what I can get," I sighed.

Edward looked relieved to hear this.

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now the end of the day and I was just leaving the locker rooms when Mike cornered me.

"So, you and Cullen, right?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"I don't like it," he mumbled.

"I don't care it you don't like it."

"Sorry, he just looks at you like... like your something to eat."

I laughed at that as I exited the gym. I met Edward at the car, and we talked about Saturday. I was walking up the driveway, Edward insisted on making sure I got inside safely. I was about to turn around and wave goodbye but noticed his car was nowhere in site.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Did you miss me? I put that dream in there by the request of one hyper reader, I don't know that person but they're awesome. So all I have left to say is REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or the characters **** *sighs***

BPOV:

I woke the next day groggy and tired from lack of sleep. I sighed, forcing myself to wake up. I decided to wear a purple plaid tank top with white slightly baggy pants and white tennis shoes with purple laces; because of what I am the cold doesn't bother me so even though the sky was gray and cloudy, wearing just a tank top wouldn't bother me.

I walked out the front door knowing without looking that a shiny silver Volvo awaited me at the end of the driveway.

"Good morning," Edward said, as I got comfortable. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you," I sighed.

He scanned my face frowning when he noticed the circles under my eyes. "You didn't sleep well," he stated, concerned.

"Nightmares," I murmured looking away from his angelic face.

He frowned but thankfully changed the subject, "Today is my turn to ask questions you know," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" he grinned.

"Red, blood red" I threw a wicked grin his way.

He rolled his eyes and continued with his questions all the way to school.

"What song is your I-pod paused on right now?"

I thought for a moment, Scream by Avenged Sevenfold," I answered.

"I've never heard it," he said shaking his head.

I stared at him, my eyes bulging, "Please tell me you have at least heard of the band."

"I've heard Emmett speak of them once or twice, why?"

"Because they're the best band ever! Disturbed taking second place!" I calmed down a bit then, "but then again they don't exactly play your kind of music."

"Oh, really? And what exactly is my kind of music?" he asked snickering from my little out burst.

"You know that soft piano acoustic guitar stuff," I exclaimed, exasperated. Then I thought for a minute, "Well you might like the song Warmness on the Soul by Avenged Sevenfold that's a pretty piano song."

"You take your music seriously," he observed. "So what's the song Scream about?"

"Uh," I giggled nervously, throwing him a bashful smile that seemed to confuse him. "It's about killing someone."

He sighed and shook his head, "No comment," he stated while slipping out of the car.

"What can I say? Other than my looks I take after my father," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and continued his interrogation, which went on _all day long_. He walked me from class to class throwing questions at me faster than I could answer. I sighed when I reached Biology while Edward kept up with the questions until Mr. Banner came in with a TV and VCR set.

_Great we're watching a movie which means it'll be easier for Edward to ask questions without getting caught. _I thought sarcastically.

Surprisingly that didn't happen, because as soon as the lights went out there was a strange electric spark between us. I felt an urge to reach my hand out and touch his smooth marble skin or run my fingers through his bronze locks. I looked at Edward to see if he felt something similar. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and he was gritting his teeth.

_I'd say he felt something similar._ I thought as he turned his head to look at me his eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity. I shrugged showing that I didn't know anything about it.

When class was over, and the lights came back, on the feeling thankfully vanished. Edward and I sighed in relief.

"Well that was different," I said smiling.

"Very," he replied as he walked me to gym.

x—x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—

After gym was over I met Edward at his car. As soon as I was settled the questions started up again. The interrogation lasted hours as we sat in my driveway.

I sighed exasperated, "Edward!" I shouted while he was in the middle of asking _another_ question. "Charlie is going to be here soon so unless you would like to explain that you've been driving me to school everyday I suggest we call it a night."

"Oh, right," he said slightly embarrassed.

I smiled, "So do I get to ask the questions tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"No," he smirked.

I pouted, "When do I get to ask questions?"

"When I run out of them."

"Great, sounds like this will last a couple lifetimes," I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled, but abruptly stopped when he looked out my window.

"What is it?" I asked turning to see for myself.

"Charlie's around the corner, with a friend."

I sighed, confused. "Who?"

"Billy Black and his son."

I didn't know what his problem was but I sensed that he wanted to get out of here quickly. I threw a smile his way and exited the car. Just as I reached the door he shot out of the driveway and raced away, a new car took his place. Jacob was the first to slip out of the car.

"Hey Bella," Jake grinned.

"Hey Jake," I smirked back.

I watched as Jake helped his father out of the car.

"Hello Billy," I smiled.

My smile was met with a disapproving frown, "Hello Bella."

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I was on a writhing break catching up with my Deviant Art stuff and reading other peoples fanfictions. So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Review my dears Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's characters, or the other creatures and there definitions.**

BPOV:

"Let me guess, there's a game tonight?" I smirked at Jacob ignoring Billy's look of disapproval.

"Yeah, our TV's broken," Jake grinned sheepishly.

"And of course Jake was excited to see you again," Billy stated with a sly glance at his son.

A hint of red colored Jake's cheeks, "You guys hungry?" I asked changing the subject for his sake.

"No we ate before we got here," Jake answered relieved at the change of subject.

"What about you Charlie?" I called.

"Yeah," Charlie replied.

I had just started cooking when I felt a presence behind me.

"So how have you been?" Jake's husky voice asked.

"Fine, you?" I smiled.

"Things are good. Is anything wrong with your car and bike?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't driving it."

"A friend's been giving me a ride," I stated simply.

"I didn't recognize the driver, but my dad seemed to."

"So who's the friend?"

"Edward Cullen," I smirked.

He grinned, "So I'm guessing you haven't heard the legends then?"

I frowned, "What legends?"

He laughed, "The ones about the Cold Ones."

I thought for a moment, and then it dawned on me, "Jake you're from the Quileute tribe right?"

He smiled, "Yep."

"Wasn't there something about your ancestors turning into wolves?"

"Yeah. So you've heard them then?"

"Yeah," I said my voice distant. What would I do if Jake ended up being a werewolf? After what happened last time with Luke? I shook my head, it wouldn't be like that. Jake and I were just friends and that's all I would let us be. "So let me guess, you think the Cullen's are the Cold Ones?"

"Me? No. My dad? Yes." He grinned.

"Ah, well that explains the 'look' then."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

Other than my conversation with Jake the night was pretty uneventful, except of course Billy's goodbye.

"Take care Bella," he said dead serious.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "You too."

x-x—x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-

I woke up the next morning a tad late, and slightly… happy? Well it's been a while since I woke up in a good mood; I didn't plan on letting anything ruin it.

I put on a black shirt with the Rolling Stones lips on the front and some ripped jeans. Then I put on my black leather boots and jacket and my trusty sunglasses that I wore everyday.

I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and skipped down stairs and out the door where my Vampire in shiny Volvo awaited me. I giggled at that thought while getting comfortable in the car.

"What?" Edward asked with his heart-stopping crooked grin.

"Absolutely nothing," I replied looking innocent.

He huffed, "I'm sure."

"So how did you sleep?" he asked.

I frowned, "Not to good… but I woke up GREAT!" I said a giant grin plastered to my face.

"I'll say," he smiled. "I never see you this happy."

"That's because I never am this happy," I replied the grin never leaving. "Can I ask what _you _did last night?"

"No today's still my day for questioning," he smirked.

He went on asking questions about people I new from family to friends.

"So what about other 'mythical creatures'?" he said.

"Do you _really _want to talk about that?" I whined trying to get out of a very _long_ conversation.

"Yes," his smirk grew.

"But that will take _forever_!" I cried.

"There's _that _many," he looked skeptical.

"Yes there _can." _

"Still I want to know."

I sighed, "_Fine!"_

"Well let see, I've obviously met the Angels on my mom's side of the family and I dated some others but they were no fun. Um, I met a Brownie when I was a little girl."

"Bella, Brownies aren't 'mythical creatures'" Edward said trying to hide his laughter.

"Why not?" I asked confused. "Oh! You thought I was talking about the _food_ no, no, no not the chocolate brownies the _other _Brownies," I laughed. He looked confused. "You've never heard of them?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "What are they?"

"Brownies are invisible elves that live in houses with families. They are only seen once in a while and only by children. There very helpful and kind. Shall I continue with my 'mythical creatures' list?"

"Yes please do continue," he said.

"I've met a Centaur before his name was Uric and he dated an Angel cousin of mine. I've met a **Cherubim once before but it was a long time ago. I befriended a Doppleganger before.**

"**What's that?" Edward asked.**

"A Doppleganger is a duplicate of a person or creature. They can appear in flesh and blood or in a ghost like form. Anyways, um, I have a pet dragon at dad's house."

Edward stared at with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

I smiled, "His name is Torch, and he has shiny red scales and super sharp teeth. I also once met a Dryad before, she was okay I guess.

"And a Dryad is?"

"A Dryad is a female spirit of nature that lives in the forest different once protect and take care of different kind of plants and/or trees, I've heard they sometimes try and get revenge upon people who hurt the forest. I've also been trained by Elementals."

"What are those?"

"Spirits or forces of nature that are keepers of one of the 4 elements."

"What do you mean trained by them?"

"Somewhere in my family tree there must have been a very strong Elemental because I have the power of all four elements. The Elementals were training me on how to control my powers. My earth Elemental trainer's name was Sean his skin texture resembled a rock kind of like yours does diamonds. I remembered he moved very slowly and his main battle strategy was to smash the enemy into pieces. You see earth Elementals have the ability to direct earthquakes into different places.

"My air Elemental trainer was named Trinity, she looked cloud-like she was quick and semi-transparent. Air Elementals have the ability to direct windstorms or tornados at they're target.

"It was hard training to control my fire power because the fire Elementals can only be seen in fire. They have the ability to shoot and spread fire anywhere. For some reason they seemed to enjoy watching humans.

"Then there was Dana who was my water Elemental trainer. Water Elementals have the power to direct waves, hurricanes, and whirlpools. They are usually seen in water obviously.

"Anyways I've also hung out with a Gargoyle in New York. Their purpose is to ward off evil spirits but since I sent off a both a good and evil vibe he was confused. I answered some questions for him and proved I wasn't the kind of evil he was after.

"I got into a fight with a Giant before. I almost died, but in the end I won."

"How did you beat a Giant?" Edward asked, awestruck.

"That is my little secret. I met a Gnome once; I don't really remember much about the encounter though. I also have a pet Griffon at my Mom's place. I met a Mermaid before and I also have a pet Phoenix named Ashes that I let roam around because he's honestly my favorite pet and I know he will always come when called.

"Other than that I dated a Werewolf who I almost married but me and well, Werewolves in general tend to lose our tempers," I said staring off into space bad memories returning to me. I shook the memories off and continued, "Then I got pretty serious with a Demon but…" I trailed off looking down at my arm.

"The burn scar," Edward said softly behind me.

I sighed, "After he realized what he did he apologized profusely and immediately broke up with me asking if there was still a chance at friendship. Now we're best friends. The one 'mythical creature' I never met was a vampire. Well, besides a dance at a club or a bar fight or two but I've never been this close or open with one before," I said softly looking at Edward's shocked face.

"Does that worry you?" He asked concerned.

I frowned, "Very much so."

We were walking to the cafeteria by now. What? Did you really think I explained all that on the ride to school?

We stopped just before the white double doors that led to the lunchroom. I was looking down at my feet, lost in thought. Soon I felt Edward's cool fingers tilt my head up so I was looking at him.

"Bella, I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" Edward comforted, eyes shining with concern.

I smiled at him softly, "That's not what I'm worried about Edward."

He frowned, "Then what is it?"

"Another time," I replied taking a step back, putting a bit more distance between us before I did something I would regret.

Once we were seated with our, or my lunch Edward began to speak.

"I should have let you drive yourself today."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch," he replied.

"That's fine."

"I'm not going to make you walk all the way home. Alice and I will drop your car off here."

"Edward I have other ways of getting around," I replied with a secretive smile.

He looked hesitant, "Edward, I promise, cross my heart hope to die that I will not _walk _home."

He frowned, "Fine, but don't hope to die."

I laughed, "I'm afraid that, that particular promise I may not be able to keep." With that I left the cafeteria but not without one last glance at the Cullen's table.

I looked at each of there faces the last one being Rosalie's. She was glaring at me full force; my first instinct was to glare back but she wouldn't be able to see with my sunglasses on. So I settled for second best, like the mature women I am I stuck my tongue out at her.

Her mouth dropped open in shock the glare completely erased from her features. Emmett's cool façade broke and his booming laughter echoed across the cafeteria. People's heads whipped around to see what caused the Cullens to act so strangely.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward struggling to contain his own laughter. Alice was giggling slightly and Jasper was grinning. I blew Rosalie a kiss goodbye and swiftly exited the cafeteria.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That night when I was sitting down doing my homework I was thinking about tomorrow and where Edward might be taking me when I remembered that Edward and I didn't schedule a time to meet. I hopped off the bed and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed my real father's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey sweetheart what's up?"

"Hey, Dad nothing much. I was just wondering if you could get a phone number for me."

"What's the name?"

"Cullen, they're vampires that have a current residence in Forks."

"What do you need the number for?" Dad asked, suspicious.

"Nothing bad I promise," I replied.

He sighed, "All right but if I hear anything about this from your mother you will regret the day you first met me."

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Just get me the number," I sighed.

"Oh, right."

You see down where Dad lives there is a record keeper. The guy knows everything about everyone in the 'mythical' realm. My dad and the record keeper are really close friends so he should be able to help me out.

He gave me the number and we said our goodbyes. I checked the clock, it was nearly midnight. Edward and Alice should be home by now. I smirked now for the fun part, call the Cullens.

CPOV (Carlile):

We were having a heated family discussion in the living room when the phone suddenly rung. Everyone went silent.

"I wonder who would be calling, considering we're unlisted and it's close to midnight," my dear wife, Esme, said.

"I'll get it," I stated.

"Hello?" I said cautiously as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this the Cullen residence?" a British voice answered.

I was very confused now, "Uh, yes, May I ask who you are?"

"Not to worry dear is Emmett home?" the strange voice replied.

"Yes would you like me to get him for you?"

"That would be splendid!" the voice cheered.

"Emmett it's for you."

He grabbed the phone from me, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Emmett?" the voice was no longer the British women it was now a scratchy whisper.

"Yes," Emmett answered slowly.

"Seven days…" the voice rasped.

Emmett stiffened, "I swear I didn't mean to watch the tape please don't kill me!" then he relaxed, "Actually you can't kill me."

"Do you really think I don't know how to kill a vampire?"

He stiffened again, "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" he was chanting over and over.

I looked to my right and saw Alice giggling, "Emmett give me the phone," she demanded through laughter.

"No Alice! Can you not see that I am pleading for my life!" Emmett shouted back.

"Emmett just give me the phone maybe I can negotiate with them," she replied with a giant grin on her face.

"Fine," he huffed as he handed her the phone.

Everyone was silent all of us confused by the mysterious caller.

"Hi, Bella," Alice squealed.

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. I chuckled a little and put my arm around a giggling Esme.

"Alice you ruined my fun!" Bella's voice shouted through laughter.

Emmett stood there for a moment staring at the phone murderously then took a seat on the couch, "I like that girl," he grinned at Edward, who was snickering from the little exchange.

"I like you too Emmett! You're my favorite!" Bella's voice shouted from the phone.

"What about me?" Edward shouted a bit so Bella could hear him.

She was silent for a bit, "Eh, your second best."

Emmett's laughter boomed across the house, "Hear that bro? Your girlfriend likes me more than you!"

Edward ducked his head in embarrassment probably more because Emmett called Bella his girlfriend than anything else.

Alice laughed and handed the phone to Edward who darted upstairs to his room.

EPOV:

"Hi, Bella," I mumbled still embarrassed by Emmett.

"Hello Edward," she replied softly.

I couldn't help but smile hearing her voice, "So did you really just call to scare Emmett or was there another reason?"

She laughed and I sighed at the sound, "Actually I was sitting here doing homework thinking about tomorrow trying to figure out where you were going to take me when I realized we hadn't scheduled a time at which you were going to pick me up."

"When do you want me to pick you up?"

She didn't answer for a while, "Now."

I laughed, "But you didn't get any sleep yet."

"Neither did you!" she retorted.

"Bella I don't have to sleep, you do."

"But I don't want to sleep!" she whined.

"Why not?"

She was quiet for to long, "Bella?"

"I… I have really bad…nightmares," she stated softly.

My heart broke when I heard the fear in her voice. That wasn't like Bella, Bella wasn't afraid of anything. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

"No," she answered quickly. "You can pick me up at the same time you do for school if that works with you."

"Sure that's fine," I answered softly.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Never mind," she whispered.

"Goodbye Bella."

"See you tomorrow Edward."

After she hung up I sat down on the leather couch in my bedroom and sighed. When will she learn that she can trust me? I thought with my head in my hands.

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning and sighed. I knew the nightmares would never go away, I accepted that a long time ago.

Edward would be here soon to pick me up, and I wasn't even dressed yet. I smiled at the thought of seeing Edward again, everything seemed a little bit better when he was around.

I pulled on a pink t-shirt with an image of the Deathbat on it in gems, and then I slipped into some ripped light colored jeans. I put on my leather jacket and boots. I left my hair down and finished the look with my sunglasses.

I was just leaving the house when Edward's Volvo pulled into the driveway. Ran to the car and hopped in, I looked at Edward who had his crooked grin on.

"What?" I asked smiling, my mood much better than when I woke up.

"Someone's excited," he replied.

I grinned, "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he scoffed, "How could I not be excited to spend my day with a beautiful girl like you?"

I blushed, as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

x-x—x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

The road ended and there were trees surrounding us I could see a narrow foot trail but that was all.

"Is this the part where you lead me into the forest making me walk in first and then suddenly vanish into thin air and then comeback at night and kill me?" I asked with a wicked grin.

Edward stared at me, "Your imagination scares me sometimes," he answered.

I laughed, "I can't help it that I take after my father and these ideas just come to me; it's what I was born to do."

"What to lure people into the woods and murder them?"

"No. That's what _you_ were reborn to do except you don't lure people. You're to evil for that instead you kill Bambi and Thumper," I smirked.

He sighed, "I do not kill Thumper."

"Why not he has lucky rabbit feet?"

"Well apparently they're not that lucky if I killed him."

"True, True, Okay lets go I'm getting antsy."

It had gotten really hot out since I left the house so I took off my jacket leaving it in the car. Edward did the same with his sweater. I followed him as he led the way through the forest, surprisingly we didn't follow the trail. The walk seemed endless and we didn't talk much so that didn't help pass time.

Finally Edward stopped and turned to face me.

"We're here," he grinned as he let me go in first.

I gasped, it was a beautiful meadow, it was small and circular there were flowers everywhere in red, blue, violet, and white. I could hear a stream nearby; I looked up at the golden rays of sun shining through the trees.

I looked at Edward who was still in the shadows, "It's amazing," I said to him with a grin.

Then I remembered that Edward told me he would show me what he looked like in the sun today. I walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down waiting.

He hesitated but then took a shaky breath and stepped out into the sun.

**A/N: That was my longest chapter EVER! *pants* SOOOO what did you think? Did you like the long chapter? What do you think of Bella's past relationships? What did you think about Carlile's point of view? What about poor Emmett who would have died of a heart attack if he wasn't immortal? How will Bella react to Edward's sparkling? Review my lovely's review! ****.?aBID=124099&p=3&topicID=19399097**** that's where I got the mythical creatures definitions.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV:

Edward in the sunlight was… was, word couldn't even describe how extraordinarily beautiful he looked. I had been watching him all afternoon, I just couldn't look away. His paper white skin sparkled, literally, like diamonds. He was laying down in the meadow, his shirt on the ground beside him, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest a lovely view even without the sparkles. He had his eyes closed and was completely motionless.

I hesitantly stroked the back of his glistening hand with my own. I looked up at his face to see him watching me with a soft smile.

"I don't scare you?" he asked.

I shook my head and ran my fingers over his forearm, "Do you mind?"

"No," he replied, "That feels good," a lazy smile spread across his face.

I started tracing patterns over his arm with my fingers. I reached to turn his hand over. Knowing what I wanted he flipped his hand over at vampire speed, causing me to recoil slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "It's too easy to be myself around you."

"That's a good thing," I replied smiling.

I lifted his hand onto my lap and rubbed his thumb a little. I frowned and tried again adding more pressure. After doing this a few times I gave up and went back to tracing patterns on his arm.

"What were you thinking?" he asked suddenly making me jump, "sorry."

"What was I thinking when?"

"When you were doing whatever that was with my thumb."

I pouted a little, "I was thinking none of the sparkles rub off."

He laughed and I frowned, "What else?" he asked recognizing my expression.

"I-I was wishing that… that something wouldn't go wrong."

"I don't understand," Edward stated confused.

I sighed, "Whenever something good happens something always has to go wrong. I just wish that for one lifetime I could have something that wouldn't be ruined."

Edward sat up and faced me, "Bella that can't be true."

"It is true! Edward because of what I am when I die I start back over again I can decide how I want to look but only by hair color and eye color the rest is always the same I can also choose what age I want to start at and where I want to live. I've lived a lot of lives and in every single one of them just when I thought that it was perfect nothing could go wrong something terrible happens!"

"There has to be something that went right."

"In two of my lives I've started with the perfect family. In one my father died and mom was a money hungry bitch that tried to kill her own kids for money. In the other my parents got divorced and they both decide that torturing their own kids was the best stress reliever. Luke was another one, we were the perfect couple he was sweet and caring we were going to have a nice summer wedding but when things got stressful or out of hand he took it out on me. If I ever did have a family that didn't go bad they were killed.

"I've been whipped, beaten, punched, drowned, shot, stabbed, strangled, ran over, robbed, mauled, drugged, poisoned, starved, buried alive, and suffocated. Not once have I lived a life where at least one of those things didn't happen."

Edward was staring at me shocked and silent. Once in a while he would open his mouth to speak but no words came out.

I sighed and looked down, "I'm starting to think maybe I just should leave you alone and then maybe nothing will happen and I can save you and myself the heartache."

"No," Edward whispered. I looked up at him a single tear ran down my cheek. "You can't leave," his voice cracked, "I don't know what I would do if you left."

"Edward it's better than you or your family getting hurt."

I smiled softly, "Bella, we're vampires there's not much you can do to hurt us."

"But there are a few things."

"But Bella I'm willing to risk it for you."

"Your family might not be."

"They will."

Then I remembered something, "Edward, there's a possibility you, your family, and myself are already in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were gone after my first day I was having lunch in the parking lot when I saw these three silhouettes I didn't get a closer look because Mike distracted me I saw them again but this time outside my house the first day I sat with you at lunch. I called my real dad up and asked him to find out who they were and what they wanted. He found out who they were which he told me in the woods the day we had our argument at lunch. He told me two of them were vampires named James and Victoria they're a couple and the third is a werewolf… the werewolf is Luke."

"If I get hands on him," Edward growled clenching his fists.

I took his hands in mine and he immediately relaxed.

"Edward do you have any idea what he's capable of? He's overly possessive and he sees me as his property. If he found out how close we are… I-I don't even want to think about it."

"Bella I would never let him hurt you."

"Edward it's not me I'm worried about I've been through his torture before I can endure it again, and if he kills me I'll come back, you won't."

Against my will tears started streaming down my face. Edward pulled me onto his lap and held me while I cried. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back; he whispered comforting words in my ear and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't loose you Edward," I whispered through my tears.

"I can't loose you either Bella," he whispered back.

After my crying was over I blushed bright red embarrassed, "Sorry I'm not usually like that," I mumbled wiping away my remaining tears still sitting on Edward's lap.

I looked up at him and saw him staring at me. I felt his breath fan across my face, it smelled sweet and mouth watering. I unconsciously tilted my head closer.

In a blink of an eye he snapped out of it and was on the other side of the meadow.

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

"Give me a moment," he said.

A few minutes passed and he sat down several feet away and just watched me. I sighed and looked down putting my head in my hands. When I looked back up a bitter smile crossed his face.

"What makes me any different then him?" he snarled a menacing look on his face.

"Different then who?" I asked.

"Luke," he hissed.

Before I could reply he had made four laps around the meadow in a half second.

"You couldn't outrun me," he growled.

He then ripped a two foot thick branch off one tree and hurled it into the one behind me splitting the branch into pieces. He was starting to scare me; my breathing accelerated and got into a defensive crouch watching him carefully.

"You couldn't fight me off," he snarled.

Then his menacing expression melted away and changed into one of shock and fear. He took a slow step toward me and I by reflex took one back. A look of hurt crossed his features, "Bella, please, don't be afraid," he whispered. "I swear I would never hurt you."

My fear of him vanished after hearing his voice so pained. He dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands saying "Don't be afraid," over and over.

I slowly stood and walked over to him, "Edward," I said kneeling beside him gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He stopped talking and slowly looked at my face. "I know you would never hurt me, I knew that since you drove me home from Port Angeles," I smiled softly.

He smiled back, and sat down cross-legged on the grass. I swiftly climbed onto his lap, grabbed his hand, and started tracing patterns on it again. He chuckled and asked, "Will forgive me for my rude behavior?"

I giggled, "Of course," and then more seriously said, "Just don't do it again."

He wrapped his free arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, "I promise I won't do it again."

After a while I asked, "Why didn't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why didn't you try to kill me that first day? Unless you seriously thought looks could kill considering the glare I got the entire class period."

He winced, "Sorry about that. It took everything in me not to…" he trailed off looking away, "In front of all those kids."

"You didn't," I said, "Always remember that, you didn't."

He took a deep breath, "When you sat beside me I could have ruined everything I have worked so hard to achieve and everything Carlile has built for us. If I hadn't been fighting my thirst for so many years I wouldn't have even hesitated," he explained, glaring at the trees.

I giggled and he looked at me like I was insane, "What did you think of me throughout class.

"That you were a demon from my own personnel hell that came to ruin me."

I grinned, "You weren't too far off. I'm only half demon, no one is privileged with their own personnel hell, and I didn't come to ruin you," then I frowned, "But that seems to be what I'm doing."

"You are half demon, but you're also half angel. You weren't from my own personnel hell; you're from my own personnel heaven, and you aren't ruining me."

I chuckled darkly, "The way I look at it is, I dragged you away from your family, pulled you into my haunted life, and now you and your family might die because of my past."

"Bella incase you forgot, you were the one who wanted me to go away, I was the one that wouldn't leave you alone. I was the one who left my siblings table to sit with you; I was the one who got you to tell me about your haunted life."

I smirked at him, "And to think that none of this would have happened if you would have killed me that first day."

He frowned, "I was thinking up a million different ways to get you alone with me, but even now I wonder if you would have come."

"I would come, but also I would've been the only one coming back," I smirked, "That is until your family got to me."

He chuckled, "Even now you still think you can beat me."

"If it makes you feel better I don't think I would make it out without a scratch or two." He laughed and I frowned, "I still don't get it! Even now, no ones around, I have no weapons, and you _still _don't try anything. Why?"

"Bella," his face was grim, "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I don't know how I could deal with seeing you cold, still, and dead. I would never be able to see your blush again; I would never be able to hear your voice again. You Isabella are the most important thing in my life."

"Edward what are trying to say?" I whispered.

"Bella, I love you," he replied looking me straight in the eye.

My breath caught but I didn't look away from him, "I love you too Edward."

A grin spread across his face, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"You're such a stupid lamb, and I prefer panther" I sighed leaning back against his chest.

He chuckled, "I was actually thinking the rolls were reversed."

"That proves you're an extremely stupid lamb for thinking that you're a lion."

He sighed, "You can't just let me be the lion can you?"

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella"

"What's your favorite animal… to eat?"

"Mountain lion," he smiled.

"That means if I were to let you be the lion you'd be a cannibal."

"Can't I at least be a panther too?"

"Okay I'll let you be a panther with me."

"Okay," he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What did I do to make you run away earlier?"

"I was just caught off guard Bella. I didn't expect you to do that… and your neck was…" he trailed off.

"But your okay now?" I asked climbing off his lap sitting instead opposite him.

"Yes," he replied smiling as he tucked my hair behind my ear, his fingers trailing down my neck. "See? Perfectly fine."

"Be very still," he whispered as he slowly placed his head against my chest, over my heart, listening.

We stayed like that for a long time until Edward sighed and lifted his head.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. I then traced his eyes and nose, caressed his cheeks and forehead saving his lips for last, they parted slowly and I couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like against my own. I swiftly pulled my hand away surprised at that thought.

His eyes slowly opened and looked into my own, mine surprised and confused; his hungry but not the I-want-to-eat-you hungry the I-want-_you _hungry.

"I don't know how to be close to you, or even if I can be close to you."

I sighed and crawled back onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest, "You'll learn, and if you can't that's okay too."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. "See your already learning," I smiled.

We sat like that for who knows how long just holding each other.

"Bella it's time to go home."

"I don't want to go home," I groaned.

"I don't like it anymore than you do."

I sighed and stood up, "Okay fine let's go."

"Can I show you something?" he asked, eyes alight with excitement.

"That depends on what you want to show me," I replied, suspicious.

"I want to show you how I travel in the forest," he grinned.

"Okay," I agreed slowly.

"Climb on my back," he instructed.

I did as I was told. Before I could ask what next he was running at the speed of a bullet. I'm not kidding, it's was awesome! When he stopped I hopped off his back quickly, and would have fallen flat on my face if Edward didn't catch me.

"Maybe I should sit down first," I mumbled, dizzy.

He chuckled and set me down on the soft green grass. We sat there for a while or at least until the ground didn't look like it was moving.

"Bella, I was thinking when I was running that I wanted to try something."

"And what's that?"

"Bella can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can."

I sat completely still knowing this would be hard enough for him already. I watched him as he leaned in a look of concentration on his face as he slowly, hesitantly pressed his cool lips against mine. My reaction was… well unexpected. My hands flew to his hair pulling him as close to me as possible, he immediately froze. Gently but firmly he pulled himself out of my grasp.

I took a moment to clear my head, "Whoops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement," is voice was restrained and his face held no emotion.

I stood up, and walked to the car. I opened the door and turned to look at him; he was watching me carefully. "I would say I'm sorry… but I'm not," I smirked.

**A/N: Hello my pretty people! Another fairly long chapter not quite as long as the other one but I hope for just as many reviews! I am also **_**so **_**sorry about the kiss scene; I had no idea what to write so I stuck strictly to the book. So what did you think about the 'shocking' confessions in this chapter? Also what are your thoughts on Luke and Bella's past?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

BPOV:

Now that I think about it Edward is a really good driver. He almost never looks at the road but he still stays perfectly center in his lane. He held my hand while he drove; glancing at the setting sun or me with my hair flying everywhere since the windows were down. Edward had turned on the oldies station and was singing along to a song I didn't remember.

"You like fifties music?" I asked seriously questioning his sanity.

"Fifties music is good. Music in the sixties and seventies was terrible but the eighties were bearable," he responded.

"You're kidding right?" I asked incredulous, "The sixties had the Beach boys! The sixties was the birth of all _good_ music! How is it possible that the seventies were bad? The seventies had Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Bob Marley and the Wailers, Kiss, Pink Floyd, Queen, The Rolling Stones, and ZZ Top! Just to name a few! The eighties your right was just bearable."

He laughed, "I was right you do take your music seriously!"

"That I do," I replied calming down a little.

After a few minutes I sighed, "Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked smiling.

"Not really but I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he replied.

"Edward, I've gone through a hell of a lot more than nine lives and I'm still here."

"It might upset you," he hesitated.

"Try me," I rolled my eyes.

He sighed, "I was born in Chicago in 1901 Carlisle changed me in the summer of 1918 when I was dying of Spanish influenza. I don't remember much; our human memories fade over time. I do remember the change though," he winced, "It's not easily forgotten."

"What about your parents?" I asked growing more interested.

"They had already died from the disease. That's why he chose me with all the chaos going on no one would know I went missing."

"How did he… do it?"

"It was very hard for him. Not many of us have the restraint needed to do something like that. Carlisle has always been the most humane and compassionate of all of us. I don't think you could find anyone quite like him throughout all of history," he paused, "For me it's was… words couldn't descried how painful."

I could tell that was all he was going to share with me on this subject. I would hold in my curious questions for now.

"He did it because he was lonely. I was the first in his family, but he found Esme shortly after. She had fallen from a cliff they had brought her to the hospital morgue though somehow her heart was still beating."

"So do you _have _to be dying to become a vampire?" I asked.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He wouldn't do something like that to someone who had a choice." I smiled at how much respect he had for Carlisle. "That and it's easier when the blood is weak."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Carlisle brought Rosalie into the family next. I didn't know till much later that he was hoping that Rosalie would be to me what Esme is to him."

"But couldn't you just read his mind to figure that out?"

"He was careful with his thoughts around me. She was never more than a sister though. Anyway two years later she found Emmett when she was hunting. He was attacked by a bear. She carried him back to Carlisle who was more than a hundred miles away because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. They've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separate from us as a married couple but the younger we pretend to be the longer we can stay in one place. Come to think of it we'll probably have to go to their wedding in a few years… _again._"

"Okay, what about Alice and Jasper?"

"Jasper started in a different family and very, very different family. He became depressed and he wandered off on his own. Alice found him, and like me she has certain gift greater than the norm for our kind."

"What's her gift?" I interrupted.

"She can see into the future but it isn't set in stone. Things can change depending on what people decide."

We were parked outside my house now and the sky had gone dark, "So where did Alice come from?"

"We don't know," he shrugged, "Alice doesn't remember anything at all from her human life. She doesn't even know who changed her."

I thought about that for only a few minutes when Edward asked his famous question, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just trying to decide if I would like not knowing anything about my human life or where I came from or if I would prefer to know… if I was a vampire of course. I mean if you didn't know about your human life you wouldn't miss anything you wouldn't remember your family or friends so there would be nothing to miss, but if you didn't remember any of that you wouldn't have anything to hold onto. You wouldn't know anything about yourself… I don't know what I would prefer." Edward was watching me, seeming fascinated by my every word. We sat there for a little while in silence contemplating what was just said.

"I'm hungry," I stated.

"I'm sorry, I've been keeping you from your dinner," Edward replied.

"It's fine, really," I protested.

"I've never spent much time around people who eat food. I forget."

"Well… do you want to come in?" I asked, not wanting to leave him yet.

"Yes, I'd like that," then he was gone and the next thing I knew he was opening the car door for me.

"Thank you," I smirked.

We walked silently up the porch and he again opened the door for me.

"The door was unlocked?" I questioned suspicious.

"No I used the key under the door mat," he replied, eyes wide and overly innocent.

"I don't remember using that key in front of you," I stated giving him my no funny business look.

"I was curious about you," he mumbled looking down at his feet like a child caught trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar.

"So you spied on me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What else is there to do at night?"

"You're starting to rub me the wrong way," I stated walking down the hall and into the kitchen. He followed me and sat down in one of the dining chairs making himself at home.

I decided to have leftover lasagna from earlier this week; I put it on a plate, and heated it up in the microwave.

"How often?" I asked not taking my eyes off my rotating dinner.

"Hmm?" he sounded like I pulled him out of deep thought.

"How often did you come here?" I repeated, still not turning around.

"Almost every night," he replied casually.

I whirled around not expecting that answer, "Why?"

"To watch you sleep," he responded, frowning, "Your nightmares worry me."

"What? Please tell me kidding!" I shouted, the lasagna forgotten.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked hesitantly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I was too angry and embarrassed to speak. I settled on a tight nod. He winced.

"What were you thinking?" I asked rhetorically my voice deathly calm. He was about to answer when I cut in. "Incase you haven't noticed I like my privacy! I don't know if in _your_ time it was normal to spy on the girls you were fond of when they were asleep, but I don't really care! It's not right!" I screamed, breathing heavily, eyes wild… but he wouldn't know that part because of my trusty sunglasses.

"I'm going to go calm down. When I have accomplished that we will have a somewhat civil conversation about this," I said my voice almost as high as a dog whistle.

With that I turned on my heel, stalked up the stairs into my bedroom, and with _great _effort softly closed the door locking it incase Charlie got home before I was done. I then walked to my closet changing into a pair of black sweats and a tight dark red tank top. After changing I hopped up on my bed and pushed a square tile out of my ceiling revealing a large square hole. I hoisted myself up into the attic which other than my ceiling hole was inaccessible.

I walked over to a silver door on the wall. Next to the door was a small silver keypad with eleven clear buttons and one small green screen on it. I typed in the password and opened the door. Inside wasmy weapon room, I had a pair of Kodachi swords, a samurai sword, an unlimited amount of daggers including the pair I bought in Port Angeles, a golden whip, a metal baseball bat, two HK USP Match pistols, a sai set, and much, _much _more. Almost every weapon was specially made to cut, slice, stab, or go through _anything. _The room was brightly lit with fluorescent lights and every weapon case was covered in red velvet. I closed the door deciding I would use my fists and feet today.

The attic was my training/workout/stress-relief/ room. The left side of the attic had a red punching bag with stick dude drawn on it to show my extreme artistic talent; next to the punching bag was a large area where the floor was covered in red mats that was where I did my gymnastics. The right side of the attic had various workout machines. The middle was where I used my weapons; I had multiple target spots lining the wall and dummies covered in holes from my previous training. Above me I had placed large square blocks of wood and metal poles varying in size all crisscrossing in random orders across the ceiling that was wear I practiced my balance.

I had speakers all over the attic with a large stereo against the wall in the gymnastics area. To the right of the stereo I had a safe with all my angry music in it. I had made the walls completely soundproof to human ears so Charlie and the neighbors didn't know about it.

I walked over to the safe and picked out Avenged Sevenfold's self titled album and put it in the stereo. The second I pushed play the song Critical Acclaim was blaring through every speaker and echoing off the walls. I smirked this was my kind of anger management class.

EPOV:

She stalked up the stairs and softly shut her bedroom door with great effort I assumed. I sighed; I should have known she would have found out at one point. I didn't know how she would react when she found out; she was so unpredictable. I looked up when I heard music coming form above me. Before I went upstairs to investigate I drove the Volvo down to the end of the street and parked it there incase Charlie were to come home before I left.

When I got back I walked up the stairs to Bella's bedroom door. I knocked loudly so she would hear me over the music. When she didn't answer I called her name knocking a little louder careful not to break the door. Still no answer, I called her name again and told her I was coming in but the door was locked. If I broke it down Charlie would obviously start asking questions so I went outside and snuck in through the window like I usually did.

Her room was empty but there was a large square hole in the ceiling above her bed. I cautiously climbed through the hole. Once in what I assumed was the attic I took in my surroundings.

The room was dimly lit; it looked like it was divided into three different areas. Workout machines occupied the right side of the room while the middle had dummies covered in holes and slash marks behind them was a wall with multiple target sheets. Above me was a bunch of wooden blocks and poles seemingly placed in a random order. The left side had a stereo and a large area covered by a red mat.

Then I saw Bella she was attacking a punching bag to the left of the matted area. She seemed to be really into and I wasn't about to bother her so I swiftly ran over to the darkest corner I could see and watched her.

BPOV:

I punched and kicked and pretty much beat the shit out of the punching bag until I felt all my anger vanish which to be exact took about and hour. I walked back to the stereo which was playing Almost Easy for the second time now and turned it off. I grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to it and took a swig.

I squirted some on my sweat covered face inspecting my bleeding hand as I put the bottle down. I then had a feeling that I wasn't alone. I stiffened immediately alert. I slowly turned around silently cursing myself for making it so dark in here when I saw a figure emerge from the darkest corner of the room. I was just about to dash into the weapons room when I saw who it was. Edward avoided my eyes looking embarrassed.

"Didn't I just blow up at you for spying on me?" I growled.

"Yes," he mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"And your genius idea was to do it again ten minutes later?" I sighed, exhausted.

"I was coming upstairs to apologize but you distracted me," he replied softly.

"Come on," I groaned grabbing his hand and leading him back to the hole in the floor.

I silently dropped down onto my bed Edward right behind me.

I quietly recovered the hole and sat next to Edward at the edge of the bed.

"Is Charlie home?" I quietly asked.

"He's asleep," he replied.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, "I'm too tired to be angry."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "That's good."

I pulled away from him and walked to my closet taking out a green pair a sweat pants and a blue tank top.

"I'm going to shower, eat, and get ready for bed. You can stay or go it's your choice," I offered leaving the room.

x—x—x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x-

I silently walked to my room still wearing my sunglasses, wondering if Edward would be there. Probably not considering the way I acted earlier, I wouldn't want to be around me either.

I took a deep breath and opened my bedroom door. There he was, laying down on the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed, and soft smile on his lips.

I shut the light off incase Charlie woke up and saw that my bedroom light was still on and crawled onto the bed sitting cross-legged next to him. He opened his eyes and waited for me to say something.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you today," I mumbled. I was never good at heart felt apologizes.

He smiled softly, "You had every right to be. I'm sorry for spying on you."

"Your forgiven," I smiled curling up next to him, placing my hand against his chest.

"Your knuckles," he whispered, concerned.

I pulled my hand back looking at my cut up knuckles, "Sorry, I forgot to bandage them. Do they bother you?"

He hesitated, "A little," he replied.

I then climbed off the bed grabbing the safety kit I kept under the bed. I carefully bandaged my hands and slid the kit back under the bed.

"You can still leave if you want," I offered.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Well… no but I'm asking what you want to do."

"Good because I don't want to leave either."

I grinned and curled up at his side again. He put his arm around me a rested his head on mine.

"Why does it seem so easy for you now?" I questioned.

"It's not _easy,"_ he emphasized. "I was undecided this afternoon. I didn't know if I was strong enough to be around you, and there was still the possibility that I might be overcome. It was very difficult until I had made up my mind that I was strong enough, that I wouldn't… that I couldn't…. Anyway I'll probably have to start over again tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I will have to get used to your scent again, and Bella if it gets to be too much, I'm fairly sure I will be able to leave."

"Well for the second problem I'm just letting you know now that I will hate you for the rest of eternity if you do that and for the first maybe you shouldn't leave then."

"I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I also wouldn't mind spending the night."

"_Again_," I added.

He started humming an unfamiliar lullaby, and then paused, "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Ha! Like I could sleep now that I _know_ your hear. I have enough problems falling asleep already."

"Well if you don't want to sleep, what _do _you want to do?"

"I want to learn more about you."

"Ask me anything you want to know."

"Why are you the only one that can read minds? Why is Alice the only one who can see the future?"

"We don't know. Carlisle thinks that we bring one of our strongest human traits into the next life where they are intensified. He thinks I must have already been sensitive to the thoughts of others and Alice probably had premonitions of some sort before."

"What did Carlisle and the others bring?"

"Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love unconditionally. Emmett brought his strength. Rosalie brought her beauty. Jasper was very charismatic and could convince people to see things his way in this life he can manipulate the emotions of the people around him."

"That's fascinating I've never heard of anything like that before."

"Are you done asking questions now or do you have more?"

"I only have about a million left."

"We still have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day…"

I sighed, "Just don't vanish on me okay?"

"I promise I won't," he replied kissing the top of my head.

"Wait, I have one more question."

"What's that?"

I blushed, "Never mind."

"You can ask me anything you know."

"Forget it."

He groaned, "I thought not being able to read your mind would get better over time but it just keeps getting worse, and _worse._"

"You said that Rosalie and Emmett will probably get married soon… is that marriage like human marriages?"

"Yes I suppose it's the same. Most human desires are there just hidden behind a more powerful one."

"W-Well I w-was just wondering… a-about us… in the d-distant future…" I stuttered blushing bright red.

"I don't think… that… that is possible in our case," he replied.

"Because it would be too hard for you if I were that close?"

"That's one problem but, that's not what I was thinking. It's just that you're so fragile. I have to concentrate on my actions whenever I'm around you so I don't hurt you. I could easily kill you by accident."

I silently thought about that for a while. I could feel Edward growing anxious, "Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No I just don't like being called fragile," I grumbled.

He chuckled, "Now I'm curious though, have you ever…?"

I sighed, "Surprisingly no. I know that I tend to pick the wrong guy, not saying anything about you're a bad guy of course, but I didn't want to give some random guy that I'll probably dump in couple of days something so important to me. I decided to wait until after marriage." Then I flashed him a wicked grin, "Probably the only innocent thing about me."

He chuckled, "At least we have one thing in common."

"So are even like attracted to me like that or…?"

"Bella I may not be human but I am still a guy."

"Edward can I show you something?" I asked sitting up gently tugging him up to let him know that I wanted him to follow.

"Sure," he replied, curious.

"I've never ever shown anyone but my real family my eyes before so I'm a little nervous."

I slowly removed my glasses still keeping my eyes closed. I took a shaky deep breath and opened them revealing my not so human eyes. He gasped but I couldn't see his expression in the dark. My eyes were the only way you could tell I wasn't human if you just saw me passing you by on the street. I didn't have pupils instead I had a flame like really fire. I had watched it flicker and dance in the mirror.

"My eyes change depending on the powers I use," I told him trying to get him to speak. He remained silent and I was starting to worry, "Edward?" I called self conscious.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "They're beautiful."

"Do you mean it?"

He smiled, "Of course I do."

I smiled, "Okay, I think I'll go to sleep now."

He laughed, and then started humming that same unfamiliar lullaby from earlier.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, and for the first night since I can remember… I didn't have a nightmare.

**A/N: Another **_**long**_** chapter but I hope you're pleased. I chose the band I knew off of an online list of bands from the seventies**. **I have gone to an Aerosmith concert. Alice Cooper and ZZ Top and The Rolling Stones I pretty much just know from guitar hero. One of my favorite singers when I was like three was Bob Marley. Kiss and Queen… well I don't know many people who haven't heard of them. Pink Floyd is one of my dad's favorite bands. So what did you think about their second fight? Was it worth getting all worked up about? What are your thoughts on Bella's training/workout/stress-relief/ room? What about Bella's eyes? Let me know by reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters

BPOV:

I sighed, I was awake but I kept my eyes closed wanting to prolong the morning I woke up from a nightmare-less sleep. Then I noticed Edward wasn't with me. I shot up into a sitting position, eyes scanning the room. I found him in an old rocking chair in the corner. Unthinkingly I flew across the room and hopped onto his lap.

He chuckled at my actions, "Your hair looks like a rat's nest… but I like it."

I kissed his cheek, "I didn't think you would stay."

"Of course I stayed," he scoffed.

"Is Charlie still here?" I asked.

"No, why?" he responded.

"I need a moment and I don't want to run into him without my glasses on."

"Go ahead I'll wait," he nodded.

I ran into the bathroom brushing my teeth at super speed so I could get back to Edward. Just so you know I don't have super speed it's one of the few abilities I don't have.

When I got back to my bedroom he was still sitting in the rocking chair. When he saw me he opened his arms inviting me to sit on his lap. He held me in silence until I noticed he had a different outfit on.

"You did leave," I pouted.

"You were in deep sleep and I didn't miss a thing you started talking earlier," he smirked.

I grinned I couldn't help it; I didn't have any nightmares not even for a millisecond.

"What?" he asked, wondering why I was grinning all of the sudden.

"I didn't have any nightmares, not one. Ever since I can remember I've had nightmares," I replied.

He sighed, "Well that's good because then I would think that when you said you loved me while you were sleeping it would have been a nightmare and that put a dent on my ego," he joked.

"You never know," I smiled, "In the nightmare someone could have been killing me and those could have been my last words. Oh and why do you like listening to me sleep talk if I say things you already know?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You already know I love you Edward," I responded.

"It's still nice to hear, and I like hearing you voice your thoughts without editing."

"Well if I didn't edit they would be rated R," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. We went back into comfortable silence for a while.

"I love you," I whispered.

"You're my life now," he whispered back.

"Remember that when you feel the urge to say life sucks."

He chuckled then sighed, "Breakfast time."

I pulled away from him and stared at him with wide scared eyes whimpering slightly.

A look of horror crossed his face, "I-I didn't mean…," he trailed off.

I cracked up laughing so hard I would have rolled right off his lap if he hadn't caught me first, "I… was… kidding…" I gasped in between laughter, "You… should have… seen your… face…" when I saw his face I sobered up as much as possible, which wasn't much considering I was still shaking with laughter and biting my lip to keep from smiling.

"That wasn't funny," growled giving me a death glare.

"Yes it was," I replied giggling.

He sighed, his glare melting away, "Let me rephrase that. Breakfast time for the Dangel," he smirked.

I sighed in fake relief, "Oh, okay."

He smirked, then through me over his shoulder gently but swiftly. "Edward! I'm sorry! Put me down!" I protested.

He chuckled, "Let me think… no."

I tried a different approach as he carried me down the stairs, "Edward! You will regret this!" He continued to ignore me as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Edward if you don't put me down, you will be the wood next time I have a bonfire," I growled.

He smirked as he put me down in one of the kitchen chairs, "For some reason I highly doubt that."

I sighed and hopped off the chair, "You're probably right," I giggled giving him a quick peck on the lips and put some toast in the toaster. When I turned around Edward was staring at me shocked by my quick show of affection. I smiled softly and went to get some jelly from the fridge.

After I was done making my bread and jam I sat down to eat. When I looked up Edward was standing on the other side of the room studying my every move no longer looking shocked.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

He hesitated, "What would you say to meeting my family?"

I gulped my eyes wide and scared.

"Are you scared now?" he asked a little hopeful.

"Very," I squeaked.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," he smirked.

"That's not what scares me," I replied, eyes still wide.

"What are you afraid of then?"

"In every relationship I have _ever _been in meeting the parents was… never good," I informed him probably looking like I just saw Freddy Krueger. "Do they even know… how much I know?" I asked on the verge of hysteria.

"They all know everything. In fact they were placing bets on whether you would make it back alive, though I have no idea why anyone would bet against Alice. Is that any good?" he asked wrinkling his nose referring to my breakfast.

"Well you know, it's no tasty mountain lion," I retorted slowly calming down, "Edward… when you say they know everything… do they know about me?" I asked ignoring his glare from my retort.

"No Bella I mean they know that you are aware of what we are and such."

I sighed in relief and went to clean up my plate then moving to stand in the middle of the room.

"You should also introduce me to your father," he took a step toward me.

"Which one?" I winced.

"Your real one," he replied seriously taking another step toward me.

"Why?" I whispered really not liking this morning's conversation at all.

"Isn't it traditional?" he asked moving one step closer.

"Well other than a few holidays… I'm really not a very traditional person so we just skip that all together," I plastered a big grin across my face hoping he would just go with it.

"Well I'm a very traditional vampire and I don't want to skip it."

"But I do! Key word being vampire! He hates vampires, loathes them in fact."

"Well he'll just have to make an exception."

I stared at him like he just grew two more heads, "Are you suicidal?" I cried, "Once again I ask the question do you want to go to hell? Because that's the first place he's going to send you!"

He was now only an inch away from me, "Bella either you will introduce me or I'll do it myself."

I sighed and looked him the eye for a few seconds just to make sure he was serious, "Okay I'll introduce you."

He smiled triumphantly, "Now go get dressed… unless you want to meet my family looking like that," he smirked.

My fear returned as I raced upstairs throwing clothes everywhere trying to find something to wear. I chose a black dress that ended at mid-thigh, it had spaghetti straps and the entire midsection wrapped in hot pink ribbon. I chose a pair of simple black high heels and put my hair up in a simple ponytail. To finish the look I put on a thick pink bracelet and slipped on my sunglasses.

Edward's eyes followed me as I walked down the stairs coming to a stop in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked at me up and down without saying a word, "I could change if this is too much. I could go with something simpler. I just thought…," I trailed off blushing at my rambling.

"You're beautiful," he whispered giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away I sighed, "Let's get out of here before I change my mind."

He chuckled, "So you're not afraid that you'll be in a house full of vampires but that they won't approve of you, right?"

"Correct," I replied.

"Your incredible," he smiled.

"I try," I smirked, "I have a question though…," I trailed off.

"And what's that?"

"Can we go in separate cars?"

"Why?"

"So I can make a quick escape," I smiled at him, hopeful.

He sighed, "No."

I pouted all the way there, but my pout vanished when I saw the house. It was beautiful, painted a soft white, three stories high, and in perfect shape.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Definitely."

He grinned and helped me out of the car, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not at all, let's go."

He opened the door for me and I was once again in awe at the house's beauty. I was standing in a very large open room that most likely used to be several. The entire south side wall was glass, the west side had a very large curving staircase and the high ceiling, walls, and the floor were all colored in different shades of white.

"Okay I changed my mind," I announced in a rush, trying to hightail it out of there.

"Oh, no you don't," Edward chuckled, zooming ahead of me at vampire speed.

He came to an abrupt stop right in front of me and I nearly crashed into him.

"Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme," he smiled stepping aside so I could see the couple to left of the door by a grand piano.

I had already seen Dr. Cullen before; actually the only one I haven't seen is Esme. She was small and slender with beautiful caramel-colored hair that framed her heart-shaped face. They both had welcoming smiles on their face but neither of them made any move to come closer, probably so they wouldn't scare me.

"Welcome, Bella," Carlisle greeted taking careful steps toward me.

He hesitantly stuck his hand out toward me, "Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," I responded softly while shaking his hand. I blushed bright red remembering that the first time I saw him Edward and I were having a small shouting contest at the hospital.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I smiled, relieved that this seemed to go well so far.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Esme smiled shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Esme," I grinned.

"Hello, Edward!" Alice chirped from the top of the stairs.

She raced down the steps vampire speed coming to a halt in front of me earning herself warning glances from Carlisle and Esme. Jasper followed closely behind her stopping gracefully by her side but still keeping his distance from me.

"Hi, Bella!" she kissed my cheek.

I smiled somehow knowing that it was just in Alice's nature to be so forward. Edward stiffened at my side, I glanced at his face wondering what that was about but his face held no emotion.

"Oh, you smell nice. I didn't notice before," Alice commented causing everyone to hold their breath, anticipating my response.

"Well I did get some new perfume…," I trailed off trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone seemed to let out a relieved sigh.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper greeted but still didn't come forward.

"Hello, Jasper," I smiled softly.

"Thank you so much for coming Bella," Esme breathed. The look on her face said she thought I was very brave for doing this. I didn't know if she was right or not. There isn't much I fear but there are a few things…. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be found. Rosalie probably didn't want to be around me, and Emmett probably didn't want to leave her side.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle staring meaningfully at Edward whom had an intense expression on his face. Edward nodded once and I looked away, for once deciding to be polite. I instead turned my attention to the lovely piano.

"Do you play piano?" Esme asked following my gaze.

"No I don't play but I know how to appreciate a beautiful instrument," I smiled, "Is it yours?"

"No," she giggled, "Didn't Edward tell you he was musical?"

"No, I don't believe he did," I responded, staring at Edward's innocent expression with narrowed eyes, "Though I probably should have known considering there isn't much he can't do."

"Edward, you shouldn't show off—it's very rude," Esme scolded.

I snickered while he glared at me, "You haven't been here for more than a half hour and your already getting me in trouble."

I looked at him with wide innocent eyes, "I can't help it I'm a troublemaker now enough chatter I think you should play for me."

"I can't show off it's rude."

"Every rule is made to be either broken or bent slightly."

He sighed, "I don't know…,"

I changed my tactics, "Fine… just don't ever expect me to show you my amazing singing skills."

"You sing?" he asked.

I shrugged.

He groaned, "Fine."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Drama queen," earning a couple giggles and laughs.

He ignored my comment, took my hand, and sat me down next to him on the piano bench. He took a deep unneeded breath. Then he started playing a very difficult composition. His long pale fingers danced across the ivory keys in a hypnotic way.

Edward kept playing fluidly as he looked up at me, "Probably not your kind of music." He seemed embarrassed by this.

I blinked a couple times looking away from his hands, "It's beautiful," I hid my response with a cough.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," he replied honestly.

"I said… It's beautiful," hiding the compliment with a cough again.

"Bella what did you say?" he was getting a little agitated, just a little but I wasn't about to be caught giving a compliment on pretty piano music.

He gave me his heartbreaking crooked grin, "I-I think it sounds beautiful." Okay so maybe I did just get caught but how could anyone refuse that face?

"Was that a compliment on my music?" he smirked.

I blushed and he kissed my cheek, "That was Esme's favorite piece."

He stopped playing briefly then started again. To my surprise it was the unfamiliar lullaby he was humming last night.

"You inspired this one," he smiled.

"Wait… _you_ wrote this?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes this and the last one."

I stared at him in awe.

"What?"

"Nothing," I blushed.

"They all like you," he informed me, referring to his family who had filed out of the room to give us privacy.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Rosalie will come around," he stated.

"What about Emmett? I did give him a bit of a scare…," I trailed off, smirking.

"He thinks I'm crazy but he loves you like sister already and he hasn't even met you."

"What is Rosalie's problem anyway?"

"Out of all of us Rosalie struggles the most with what we are, she doesn't like having someone who isn't a vampire know about us. That and she's jealous."

"Why?"

"You're human and that's what she wants most of all."

I nodded, "What about Jasper?"

"I warned him to keep a distance. He is the newest member and doesn't have the amount of experience as the others."

"Esme and Carlisle?"

"Happy to see me happy."

"What was the exchange between you and Carlisle about?"

"You noticed?"

"I'm pretty observant," I replied simply.

"He wanted to tell me some news and didn't know if I would want to share it with you."

"Will you share it with me?"

"I kind of have to."

"Why?"

"Bella, I'm going to be extremely protective of you for the next few days… or weeks."

I motioned for him to continue.

"Alice has seen other vampires coming. They know of us and are curious."

I nodded silently showing I understood.

"So would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked finishing the beautiful lullaby.

"Yes I would like that very much," I smiled.

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind but I probably won't have Edward tell Bella about Carlisle's past just because there are paragraphs upon paragraphs of info on him and That would be extremely boring to type. So what are your thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

BPOV:

Edward led me upstairs to a long hallway. We walked half way down the hall Edward pointing to each door telling me whose room it was. Edward noticed that I was lost in thought and not paying close attention, "What are you thinking about?" he questioned.

"Huh... oh nothing just sorting through my vampire questions," I responded.

"You know you can ask any thing you want, right?" he assured.

"You're technically supposed to be dead, correct?"

"Technically," he nodded.

"But you all seem so alive besides the fact that you don't eat and don't have a heart beat. You walk, you run, you swim, you jump, you blink, you feel, you see, you hear, you smell, you taste, you breathe…" I was about to go on but Edward interrupted.

"We don't have to breathe."

I stopped walking and stared at him, wide eyed, "For how long?"

"Forever I would guess but it gets uncomfortable after a while."

"Uncomfortable," I repeated. I wasn't hiding my expression while I processed this but something about it made Edward solemn.

I looked at him concerned, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm just waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"The day I say something that will finally make you understand how powerful and dangerous we are. The day you run away from me screaming at the top of your lungs," he whispered.

"Edward I'm not going anywhere until I find a good enough reason to, and I already know the worst don't I? You drink blood, some of your kind kill people, you can crush my skull your pinkie, and if you did go all freaky on me I wouldn't be able to run. Besides if you think I would run from anything let alone screaming in the process you have not been paying close attention to me. If I did run it would be to go getass kicking gear on," I smirked. That got me a half smile from him. "Come on what good is my large ego and sarcastic comments if they can't get you to give me a real smile or at least one of those looks that say 'not funny' like the one this morning?"

He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder, "What would I do without you?"

"Be completely miserable," I smiled.

"Probably," he agreed, flashing me his crooked grin. "Now, any other questions?"

I hesitated not wanting him to get upset again.

"It won't happen, promise," he assured, knowing what I was thinking.

"Have you ever… willingly fed from humans?"

He was quiet for a long time, "You know what never mind," I smiled hoping not to upset him.

"No, I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"Yes but…"

"Then I'll tell you," he interrupted, "Ten years after I was changed I wasn't quite confident in our lifestyle. It didn't help that I resented Carlisle for not allowing me to fully quench my thirst. So I left and went out on my own awhile."

I merely nodded as if we were talking about something as common as the weather.

"That doesn't repulse you?" he asked, shocked.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm sure I've heard of worse things being done than you having a rebellious streak and killing people."

"Really?" he asked, skeptical.

"Did you torture them?"

"Of course not."

"Then I've heard of worse."

"I thought that if they were bad people then it wouldn't be so bad if they were gone."

"What do you mean bad people?"

"Murderers, rapists, and such," he muttered.

He kept watching me anxious and expectant, "I'm not going to give you a lecture Edward," I giggled.

He sighed in relief, "How did I end up with a girl like you?"

"Girl like me?"

"Funny, sassy, accepting, observant, intelligent, cunning, and as much as she hides it kind, caring, and loving."

"You know for a second I thought you were talking about me," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "I was talking about you."

"I think your dreaming."

"I considered that, but vampires can't sleep my dear."

I frowned, "Then maybe I'm the one dreaming. It all seems too good to be true. I found a guy who's sweet, charming, handsome, smart, kind, caring, protective, and loving. I stop having nightmares. Nothing's going wrong. There is a good chance that I'm the one dreaming."

"Well I don't think you're that creative."

"You're right I'm defiantly not that creative."

We continued walking down the hall. Edward either would point to a door and tell me what lay behind it or open it and show me what was on the other side.

"My room," he mumbled stopping at the last door in the hall.

Edward's room faced the south with a wall-sized window like the huge room downstairs. The wall facing the west was covered with shelves all filled with CDs and in the corner was a sweet looking stereo. There was no bed, only a large black leather couch. The carpet was a beautiful golden color much like the walls only a lighter shade.

I immediately bolted over to his music collection, "How are these organized?" I asked him.

"By the year and then by which ones I like better within the same year."

When I turned around, Edward was looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I knew I would feel relieved when you found out about me and my family because I wouldn't have to keep secrets from you, but I never thought that it would actually make me… happy."

"Good," I smiled at him and he grinned back but then the grin slowly faded.

"Let me guess… you're expecting the running and screaming again?" I rolled my eyes and he nodded sheepishly. "Edward I'm sorry, I hate to burst you bubble but… your really not that scary."

He flashed me a wicked smile and before I knew it he had me pinned down against the couch.

"What were you saying again love?" he smirked.

"I _was _saying you aren't that terrifying but _now _I'm suggesting you get off of me."

"Now why would do that?"

"Because now that I'm in it you value your life."

"And just what do you plan on doing that's so life threatening."

"Why don't I show you?"

"Be my guest."

I concentrated on my wrists that Edward had pinned above my head. I started to feel there temperature rising; Edward noticed to and was staring at them curious, but still not loosening his grip. The more I concentrated the hotter they became.

I hear a sizzling sound, "Ouch!" Edward yelped leaping off of me staring at his hands.

"Aww, did poor Edward get a boo-boo?" I giggled talking to him like a small child.

He growled.

"Don't give me attitude mister or you'll end up with a lot than a charred hand."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I laughed, "Here let me see," I gestured to his hands.

He held his hands out to me and I inspected them. The palm and fingers of each hand had an already fading red mark.

I kissed the palm of each hand, "There all better," I smirked giving him a kiss on the lips next.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"My blood is like liquid fire. It's one of my defenses against vampires. If they bite me their throat will burn from the inside out. I had to concentrate on that area enough so that it would sting but wouldn't completely catch fire," I responded softly.

He stared at me in awe until we head a knock on the door, "Can we come in?" Alice's small voice asked.

"Sure," Edward replied.

Alice danced in and plopped down on the couch, "It sounded like you were going to eat her. Then we heard you yelp and we came in to make sure she didn't hurt you to bad," she giggled.

"No, I just gave him a small boo-boo on his hand," I grinned using the same voice I used earlier with Edward.

Alice and even Jasper burst out laughing while Edward looked down embarrassed.

"Actually we came to tell you that there is going to be a storm tonight and Emmett wants to play ball. You in?"

Edward's eyes lit up but he then looked at me hesitantly.

"Of course you should bring her!" Alice bubbled.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"So are we gonna play?" I asked as Alice and Jasper left the room to ask the others.

"_I _will play baseball _you _will watch," he smirked.

I glared at him, "I don't mind watching but I don't _have _to, jeez."

He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've been feeling lazy! So what did you think of Edward's 'boo-boo' huh? Review my pretties review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV:**

By the time Edward got me back home it was drizzling slightly. I was about to say goodbye when I noticed Edward had an impassive expression on his face and he was staring at my porch. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on Billy and Jacob standing by the door both watching us; Billy's expression mirroring Edward's.

"Please don't tell me he's here to warn Charlie," I sighed.

"Then I won't tell you," Edward growled, still staring at Billy.

_Thank god Charlie isn't home yet_, I thought.

"Why don't you let me handle this," I suggested.

"That's probably the best idea but be cautious the kid has no idea," he replied.

"Kid? He's 16 years old!" I exclaimed.

"And I'm over a century old," he shrugged.

"And I'm 17… that's kind of gross that I'm dating a _really old _guy," I smirked getting him to tear his eyes away from Billy.

He gave me his "that's not funny" look.

"I know it's not funny I'm being completely serious," I responded.

"Being completely serious isn't achievable for you," he rolled his eyes.

"And _not_ acting like _Charlie's_ grandpa isn't achievable for you," I retorted.

He glared at me, "Just get them inside so I can leave," he growled motioning toward Billy and Jacob who were still staring at us.

"Don't be angry you can't help it you're old man stuck in a teenager's body," I pouted.

"I'll pick you up at dusk," he growled again ignoring my pout.

"You know if you keep glaring at me Billy is going to think you're threatening me or something," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "_Go."_

"What am I supposed to do after I get rid of them I'll be bored without you," I replied, going back to pouting.

"After they leave you can think of how you're going to tell Charlie _and_ your real dad about your new boyfriend," he smirked.

I glared at him, "Thanks for ruining my mood," I growled.

He gave me one of those cute crooked smiles, "I'll be back soon love," he assured. He glanced at the porch then swiftly kissed me just under my ear causing my heart stop for a couple of beats.

I looked back at the porch; Billy now had his hands clenched tightly to the armrests of his wheelchair. My face fell when I looked at Jake's heartbroken expression.

I sighed throwing a small smile at Edward as I exited the car and walked up the porch steps.

"Hey guys," I smiled as cheerfully as I could, "Charlie's gone today. You haven't been waiting long have you?"

"No not long at all I just wanted to give this to Charlie," Billy replied watching me carefully.

"Thanks. Why don't you come in and dry off?" I suggested.

"I'll take that," I sighed taking the package from Billy's hands after I got in the house.

"Might want to put that in the fridge, its Harry Clearwater's fish fry," Billy suggested.

I put the small brown bag in the fridge and turned to look at them, "Charlie's out fishing and won't be back for awhile," I informed them.

"Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll stop by," Billy smiled.

"No someplace new, I don't know where it is," I lied smoothly.

"Jake, why don't you get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? We'll give that to Charlie too," Billy asked Jake staring at me.

"Where is it?" Jacob asked in a dejected voice, staring at the ground.

"In the trunk you might have to dig around for it," Billy responded.

"Bella, Charlie is one of my best friends," Billy said once Jacob left.

"Yes," I nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with the Cullens."

"Yup."

"That doesn't sound like a very good idea."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed getting bored with this conversation.

"Bella you don't understand what you're getting yourself into."

"Actually Billy I know full well what I'm getting into. I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. I know full well how dangerous the Cullens are and I also know much more about how dangerous _your_ tribe can be," I snarled.

His expression was one of shock but he quickly hid it, "Does Charlie know of this?"

"Billy, I suggest you stay out of my business," I hissed.

"That's Charlie's business though."

"And it's my business on whether I think Charlie should be informed… not yours," I growled.

"I s-suppose you're right," he seemed surprised and slightly frightened by my reaction.

Just then Jake trudged through the front door.

"There's no picture in the car I looked everywhere," Jake exclaimed, drenched from head to toe from the light drizzle that turned into a downpour while I was talking with Billy.

"Must have forgotten it at home," Billy replied.

"_Great," _Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well Bella tell Charlie we stopped by," Billy told me rolling toward the door.

"We're leaving? _Already_?" Jake whined.

"Charlie won't be home for awhile," Billy responded while I giggled at Jacob.

"Guess I'll see you later then Bella," Jake sighed, disappointed.

"Bye Jake," I grinned.

Once they left I ran up to my room to change for the game. I decided on a plain yellow t-shirt and blue jeans with my black converse shoes. I let my hair down and took off my bracelet I kept on my sunglasses of course and I reapplied my foundation, another thing I wore everyday. I sat down on my bed to contemplate how I was going to go about telling my fathers.

Just then the phone rang and I raced downstairs to get it.

"Hello?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Hey Jess! How was the dance?"

"It was so much fun!" she squealed and continued on with a detailed explanation of _everything _that happened that night.

"Bella didn't you hear me?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"Mike kissed me!"

"Jess that's great!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Jess asked.

"Not much just hung out and enjoyed the sun."

I heard Charlie pull into the garage.

"Did you hear anything from Edward?"

"Hey Bella!" Charlie grinned entering the kitchen.

"Oh, your dad is there. Never mind we'll talk tomorrow," Jess said hearing Charlie's voice through the phone.

"Bye Jess!" I sighed hanging up the phone.

"Hey, dad, uh, Billy dropped off some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"He did?" Charlie asked his face lighting up.

"Yeah," I smiled.

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x

"So what did you do today?" Charlie asked later that afternoon while we were eating dinner.

"I hung around the house this afternoon," I replied.

"What about this morning?"

"I was over at the Cullens' house."

Charlie froze mid-bite, "Dr. Cullen's house? Why?"

"Well I'm g-going out with Edward Cullen," I mumbled.

"What?" Charlie shouted.

Oh, shit, if this is Charlie's reaction I shudder at the thought of my real dad's. "I-I thought you liked the Cullens," I stuttered.

"He's too old for you!" Charlie continued.

"Dad, we're both Juniors."

"Wait… which one is Edwin?"

"The youngest one with the reddish brownish hair."

"Is Edwin your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I smirked not bothering to correct Charlie.

"When is he coming over?" Charlie sighed.

"In a few minutes."

"Where are you two going?"

"We're going to go play baseball with his family."

Just then the doorbell rang and we both jumped up and ran to get it.

"Come in Edwin," Charlie greeted. I stood behind him silently shaking with laughter at the look on Edward's face when Charlie got his name wrong.

"Thanks, Chief Swan but it's Edward."

"Call me Charlie."

I grabbed my leather jacket and squeezed by Charlie and out the door with Edward.

"You take care of my daughter Edward."

I snorted, "_Him _take care of _me_ it goes the other way around."

Charlie silently chuckled while Edward gave me "thanks a lot" look from the corner of his eye.

"You two have fun," Charlie smiled as we walked down the porch.

I stopped dead in my tracks half-way down the driveway. Pulled over on the road was a _huge _blue Jeep. It's tires went up to my waist and there was four spot lights attached to the crash bar.

I turned to Edward with a wicked grin, "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not," Edward smirked.

I walked up to the jeep and prepared to jump up into the Jeep when Edward came up behind me and lifted me into the passenger seat.

"So who's Jeep is this?" I asked after we were both situated, a pout on face because Edward wouldn't let me drive.

"It's Emmett's," Edward responded.

We didn't talk the entire time; I was too busy enjoying the ride… even though I was bouncing around in my seat from the bumpy road. I still kept the pout on my face though because I still wasn't over the fact that he wouldn't let me drive.

"Okay Bella we have to go on foot from here," Edward informed me.

My pout almost slipped… _almost._

He threw me onto his back, gently of course, and then we were off. We zipped through the trees at an amazing speed. I defiantly wouldn't get tired of this.

Once he came to stop I tried to climb down his back, but I lost my grip and landed on my ass.

Edward burst out laughing while I ignored him. I picked myself up and started brushing the dirt off the back of my jacket, which only made him laugh harder. I glared at him and started to march in a random direction.

I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist making me stop.

"Don't be mad," Edward frowned, "I couldn't help myself."

"Just lead the way," I growled, glaring at him though I knew he couldn't see it through my glasses.

I let him hold my hand as he led me through the ferns and bushes into an enormous field. I could see all the others. Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie were sitting on a large rock, Jasper and Alice were throwing what I assumed was a ball back and forth but I couldn't see the ball, Carlisle was marking bases.

I wasn't angry anymore instead I stood next to Edward with my head down, arms crossed, and of course my recurring pout. Esme, Emmett, and Alice came toward us.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Maybe," I could hear the smirk in Edward's voice even though I was looking down.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, noticing my stance.

"Edward laughed at me," I responded in a soft voice.

"And wouldn't let me drive," I added, replacing my pout with a scowl.

Emmett burst out laughing, "Aww… poor Bella didn't get to drive?" he said like he was talking to a baby.

"Shut it Emmett or…" I didn't get to finish.

"Or what? What's the puny little human going to do to me?" Emmett interrupted.

"Let's just say your seven days might be over a little sooner than you think," I smirked.

"That phone call was not funny Bella," his face serious.

"You're right Emmett it wasn't funny… It was frikin' hilarious," I grinned.

Alice and Edward started chuckling.

"Emmett's going to get beat up by a human," Alice jested.

Edward laughed even harder and Esme was fighting a smile. I watched Emmett start glaring at Edward and Alice.

I decided to cut Emmett a little slack, "Edward, what are you laughing about? I do believe it was just this morning you were getting all worked up over the small _boo-boo_ I gave you," I smirked as Edward's laughter was silenced.

Now Emmett was laughing but I shut him up with a look.

I glanced at Carlisle and Jasper, from what I could see Carlisle was hiding a smile and Jasper was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"It's time," Alice said smiling.

"Ready to play ball?" Edward asked me.

"You're playing. I'm watching," I replied.

He smirked. Then Alice, Emmett, and Edward sped off toward the field.

Esme and I walked at human pace to the edge of the field.

"You're not going to play?" I asked Esme.

"No I prefer to be the referee, keep them honest," Esme smiled.

"So do they cheat then?" I grinned.

"Oh, yes you should hear some of the arguments they get into. Actually you shouldn't you would think they were raised by wolves," Esme replied.

"You sound like my mom," I smiled softly thinking about my real mom.

"Well I do think of them as my children. I never got over my mothering instincts. Did Edward ever tell you I lost a child?" she asked.

"No," I mumbled softly thinking about how awful that would be.

"My first and only child died a few days after he was born. That's why I jumped off the cliff."

"Edward said you fell."

She smiled softly, "Edward, such a gentleman. I've always thought of Edward as my son even though he is older than I… in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy he found you. It hurt me to see him alone for so long."

"So you don't mind that I'm completely wrong for him?" I asked.

"No, I don't. You're what he wants. It will work out somehow."

I looked out at the field. Edward was far out in the left field, Carlisle was in between first and second base, and Alice held the ball standing on the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat around at home base. Jasper was behind Emmett catching for the other team. None of them had gloves… go figure.

"Batter up," Esme called.

Alice pitched the ball to Emmett in one quick, fluid, motion. It hit Jasper's hand.

"That was a strike right?" I asked Esme. I never really liked sports.

"Yes, if they don't hit it it's a strike," she answered.

Jasper flung the ball back at Alice who flashed a quick grin then hurled the ball back at Emmett. The bat smashed into the almost invisible ball. The ball zoomed across the field and into the surrounding forest.

"That has to be a homerun," I murmured.

"Wait," Esme said, listening carefully. I looked around realizing that Edward was no longer in the field.

"Out!" Esme cried.

I looked at Esme wide eyed.

"Emmett may hit the hardest but Edward runs the fastest," she explained, smiling.

The game continued and Emmett's team was up by one. When Edward caught the third out he sprinted over to my side.

"So what do you think?" he grinned, eyes alight with excitement.

"I think I'm jealous and that doesn't happen a lot," I responded.

"What are you jealous about, love?" he questioned, still smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Because you get all the cool powers," I pouted, "Like super speed and super strength. I don't have any of that."

"Its okay love I know you have some _cool_ powers to," he winced looking at his hands.

"You're up," I said sending him a wicked grin.

Throughout the entire game the scores were constantly changing. Carlisle was now up to bat and Edward was catching when suddenly Alice gasped. Her eyes got a glossy look and Edward was watching her intently. The next thing I knew Edward was at my side and Alice snapped out of it.

"Alice?" Esme called cautiously.

All the others had gathered around.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I don't know it was hazy and unclear. I think they heard us playing wanted to join," Alice replied nervously while Jasper rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked turning to Edward.

"Less than five minutes," Edward responded.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle questioned.

"Not carrying Bella besides the last thing we need is them catching her scent and start hunting," Edward replied.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," Alice answered.

"_Three_," Emmett rolled his eyes, "We can take them."

"Alice what did they look like?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"There were two males and one female, there was a black haired male and the other was blond and the girl had fire red hair and was on the blondes arm."

"That's all you can see?" I asked my heart rate picking up.

"Yes. Like I said it's all blurry. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I whispered, distracted.

"We'll just keep playing the game. Esme can catch so Edward can stay with Bella," Carlisle instructed.

Everyone got into position.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It was stupid and irresponsible of me to expose you like this," Edward whispered to me.

Before I could respond everyone's head whipped to one direction and Edward took a half step in front of me, blocking me from what was coming.

**A/N: Hehe… Hi guys… did you miss me? Why don't you answer these questions while I hide behind my chair hoping you won't kill me for not updating in… awhile. Who do you think is coming out of the field? (That one is a little obvious) What will the Cullens do? How will Bella react? Review… please?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

BPOV:

Three figures slowly emerged from the forest. The redheaded vampire was on the for left, in the middle was a male vampire with long light brown hair tied in a pony tail, and on the end was just as I feared… my ex.

The woman wore a tight black tank top with a white jacket and black pants, her fiery red wavy hair flowed just past her shoulders. The brunette was dressed in a white button down shirt with a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans. Then there was Luke dressed in a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans, his black hair covered his left eye leaving only one piercing ice blue one visible.

"We thought we heard a game," the brunette smirked, "I'm James and this is Victoria and Luke."

Edward stiffened at the mention of Luke and glanced at me, silently asking if he was _the _Luke. I nodded slightly confirming that it was him. The rest of the Cullens looked uneasily at Luke obviously realizing he was a werewolf.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella," he pointed to each of us as he said our names. It didn't escape my notice that James and Victoria's gaze lingered on me a little longer on me than the Cullens and Hales. I looked down though I could still feel Luke's eye burning a hole through me.

_What are you looking down for you coward? Meet his gaze and show him that you aren't his little slave anymore! _My conscience shouted at me.

I did as told looking up and meeting Luke's intimidating stare with my own. He smirked and winked. I felt Edward's stiff figure next to me tense up even more if that was possible. I wanted to comfort him but the last thing I need was Luke noticing how close we were. That would _not _end well.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" James asked.

"Actually we were just finishing up but maybe some other time. Are you staying the area for long?" Carlisle questioned calmly.

"No we won't be staying long we had just come to take care of some business," James answered. "What is your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here and up and down the Coast Ranges occasionally. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There is another permanent settlement much like ours up near Denali," Carlisle replied.

A surprised look crossed James's features, "Permanent residence? How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk about it there," Carlisle suggested.

"That sounds good. What do you think Victoria?" James asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I think we should join them," Victoria smiled.

"We'll show you the way if you would like to run with us. Emmett and Alice you can go with Edward and Bella," Carlisle instructed as I finally looked away from Luke.

"Where will they be going if you don't mind me asking?" James questioned.

"Bella will be going to her own home," Carlisle replied.

Just then a light breeze whispered through the field ruffling my hair slightly. James's head whipped around to face me. James crouched ready to pounce on his prey. Edward took a defensive position in front of me both of them growling at each other.

Just as James moved to spring on me Luke grabbed him by the back of the neck and easily lifted him so he was hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Now James I'm not really much of a social person, but I'm pretty sure threatening a family member of someone you just met isn't the way to get on their good side," Luke smirked, throwing James to the ground. "Now behave," he commanded in a dark voice.

"I apologize for my friend's rudeness we'll go now," Luke said in a polite voice.

Luke then moved to exit the field Victoria and James at his heels.

Edward came out of his crouching position and moved to embrace me, I fell into his arms sighing as I did so.

Everyone was quiet for awhile, and then Carlisle spoke, "Edward why don't you get Bella home and we'll discuss this issue later."

Edward nodded and started walking in the direction that the Jeep was, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. Everyone looked curiously at me.

"No," I said my voice my voice full of authority. "If you are going to discuss this matter it would be in your best interest if I'm present."

Everyone but Edward looked confused.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"For now let's just say me and Luke go way back," I smirked.

This information only confused them more but they all nodded and agreed. Edward and I went to the Jeep while the rest of them raced home.

x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-

Edward grabbed my hand as we entered the Cullen's home. Everyone was already there since they ran instead of drove.

They were all gathered around in the living room in deep conversation which abruptly ended when I entered the room.

"Bella how do you know Luke?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"He's my ex," I answered curtly not really wanting to give them the whole story.

"He's your ex what?" Esme asked slowly everyone assuming boyfriend.

"Fiancé," I mumbled and there were gasps throughout the room.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened slightly, so I threw him a reassuring smile.

"Why was he with vampires?" Jasper questioned.

"That part is new. My only guess would be he stays with them or vise versa to make him seem more powerful," I replied.

"Do you know why they're here?" Alice asked.

I sighed, "My guess is he's after me."

"Why?" Rosalie snorted.

"Well other than my obvious good looks there's also the fact that I'm still here," I smirked.

"What do you mean the fact that you're still here?" Emmett questioned.

I sighed and sat down on the couch pulling Edward with me, "His thing was he would date a girl, get engaged to her, and then kill her. Don't ask me why he goes through all that just to kill them that's just the way he is," I answered.

Everyone was quiet for awhile, then Carlisle interrupted the silence, "So you don't know the other two then?"

"No never seen them before," I replied.

"So what do you think we should do?" Esme asked.

"Leave," I sighed, "He already knows you guys are important to me so if he doesn't get to me first he'll go to you instead. Our best bet is to get out of Forks. We'll leave my scent all around the woods the throw him off track then we leave and go somewhere else that isn't highly populated and lie low for awhile."

"Sounds like a good plan," Carlisle smiled.

"Edward would mind you driving me home so I can pick up a few things?" I asked.

"Sure, love, let's go."

Once we were in the car and on our way to Charlie's house Edward spoke.

"So what happens when Luke finds out our plan?"

"He'll find me," I shrugged.

"So maybe we should come up with a better plan."

"Nope this one is fine."

"Bella what are you not telling me?"

"I'm not going with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and your family will go a different way then I."

"You could have told them that. When will we meet up again?"

I sighed, "Hopefully never."

Edward stiffened, his face held no emotion, "I understand," he whispered.

"No Edward, you don't."

"No I understand. My family and I put you in too much danger."

"No Edward. I'm not leaving you because I want to or because _you_ put _me_ in too much danger I'm doing it because _I _put _you _in too much danger."

"Bella that's preposterous!" he cried.

"No it's not Edward! I broke my own rule!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I made a rule for myself that rule would never become close with someone in the human world. That's twice now I thought I could make an exception because you weren't a part of the human race! Damn it! I knew something like this was going to happen!"

Edward stopped the car and pulled me onto his lap, "You couldn't have known this would happen love."

"But I did! I told you in the meadow! It's like a curse something good happens to me and it always gets ripped away from me!" I exclaimed bursting into tears.

"Bella that's not going to happen, just please, _please_ don't leave me," he pleaded.

"I won't," I sniffled and he let out a sigh of relief.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it was kind of short but…. REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV:

"James isn't here yet, but you should hurry," Edward informed me, parking the Jeep just out of sight from my house.

"Be back in a sec," I whispered kissing him on the cheek before I hopped out of the car and bolted down the road.

I peeked in the windows; Charlie was still awake watching TV and waiting for me. I drifted into my room unnoticed and started to pack really all I packed was suitcase of weapons and another filled with clothes and personal belongings. I zipped back outside and back to the Jeep still undetected.

"That was fast for human pace," Edward muttered.

"Edward, were you reading James's mind the entire time?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"It's just… it's not like Luke to pick something that isn't perfect," I struggled trying to explain, "I don't see how James going all freaky on me would work in his plan. So was James really going after me or was it just an act?"

"Do you think I would be going as far as leaving town if this was all an act? He wasn't acting. You smell appetizing to him… not as much as you do to me but still."

"Thanks, Edward, you're so comforting," I rolled my eyes my voice dripping sarcasm.

He smirked and continued, "He may have backed off if I hadn't defended you like that."

"Thank you for that," I smiled softly.

"It was instinct," he shrugged.

"Why do you think Luke picked James? What makes him so special?" I questioned.

"James's specialty is tracking he is very good at it and always loves a challenge."

"What about the other two?"

"They came with James."

"Could you read Luke's mind?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he answered.

"What was going on in there?"

"He must have known I was a mind reader. He thought of you and only you he didn't give away anything about his plan," he grimaced.

We pulled into the Cullen's long winding driveway and made our way into the house. They all stood in the large entry way.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked me.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward will leave my scent around the forest to keep James away. Alice and Jasper if it's alright with you we'll head to Phoenix."

Jasper and Alice shared a silent conversation then Alice spoke, "That's fine."

"What about me?" Rosalie glared.

"I didn't really think you would want do anything I told you. I don't care what you do as long as you don't come with Alice, Jasper, and I," I answered.

"Not that I would want to spend my time around you but why can't I go with you."

"Because I don't want to endure the entire car ride to Phoenix with you," I replied, then turned to Esme before she could say anything else.

"Would you mind swapping clothes with me to confuse the scent?"

"Of course dear," she replied, then picked me up and zipped me upstairs before I could say motion sickness.

We quickly swapped clothes so she was now in my yellow T-shirt and jeans and I was in her white tank top and jeans with a yellow three quarter inch sleeved shirt over top.

When we got back downstairs everyone was packed and ready to go only Emmett was missing. I looked around confused then saw him burst through the front door with my two suitcases.

"Jeez Bells what do you got in here?" Emmett boomed holding up my weapon bag.

"You don't want to know," I smirked taking the bags from his hands.

"What now?" Alice asked.

"Well… what kinds of cars do you got?" I questioned.

"The only one you haven't seen is the Mercedes," Edward answered.

I let out a low whistle, "Who owns the Mercedes?" I asked.

"Me," Carlisle replied with a half-smile.

"Nice, are the windows tinted?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Alice, Jasper, and I will take the Mercedes since they'll need tinted windows. You guys should probably take the Jeep."

"Alice, will this work?" Carlisle asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a minute, and then said, "Yeah everything should be fine."

"Then let's go," I grinned.

Edward suddenly had me crushed to him in an Iron like grip, he kissed me softly and when he pulled back I saw all the light in his eyes vanish.

"It'll be fine you won't even notice I'm gone," I smiled softly.

"Impossible," he whispered kissing my forehead before turning to follow Carlisle and the others that were staying here.

"Be safe," Esme whispered in my ear before silently following.

"I'll go get the car," Alice announced.

"You're wrong you know," Jasper said softly after Alice left.

"About what?" I asked.

"I can feel what you are feeling. You feel you're not worth all this, but you are," he answered.

"No I'm not. If any of them get hurt it will be for nothing," I whispered.

"You're wrong," he said again as Alice danced into the room.

Soon we were on our way to Phoenix.

"You should sleep Bella," Alice smiled at me. She was driving, her hands interlocked with Jasper's. I sat in the back staring anxiously out the window.

"I don't want to bother you," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jasper was staring at me, confused. I looked at him, puzzled then realized he felt my sudden fear when Alice told me to sleep. He had never felt fear emanate form me before except in the baseball field but he would think that it was expected then.

"You tell anyone and I promise you will be vampire barbeque," I threatened.

He smirked while Alice just looked confused and slightly protective of her lover.

"Just go to sleep Bella," Jasper smiled softly as I sighed in defeat and laid down to take a nap.

**A/N: Again sorry it's so short! What do you think? What will happen in Phoenix? REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Bpov:

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the unfamiliar room half expecting the demons of my past to be standing in a dark corner with twisted smirks on their faces waiting to drag me six feet under. Thankfully they weren't. After I calmed my heart down I took in my surroundings.

The walls were white, the carpet was brown, and the bed I was sleeping on had a navy blue comforter. There was an end table to left. On the end table was a gold lap that was bolted down which gave away the fact that I was in a hotel room. The glowing red numbers on the digital clock told me it was three o'clock though I had no idea whether that was AM or PM.

I looked at the window to my right; the navy blue drapes were pulled across the window letting no light enter the room though it was already illuminated by the lamps.

I stumbled over to the window, my head still fuzzy with sleep; and yanked the drapes apart. The sky was still dark which meant it was three in the morning. I looked down at myself noticing I was still wearing Esme's clothes. My eyes once again scanned the room, landing on my black suitcases sitting next to a dresser.

I grabbed the suitcase that held my clothes, and was just about to unzip it when a knock on the door made me jump and lower myself in my defensive crouch.

"Can I come in?" Alice's soft voice called through the door.

"Sure," I sighed, standing up and chuckling slightly at my paranoia.

She walked in and looked me up and down.

"You look like you could use some more sleep," she observed.

I shook my head rapidly, not wanting to go back to that place.

"Well come on then I ordered you some food. It's in the living room," she smiled, gently taking my hand and leading me to the front room.

I could barley hear the low buzz of voices from the TV. Jasper sat as still as a statue at a desk in the corner watching the news without any interest. I sat on the floor next to the coffee table picking at the food without actually noticing what it was.

I ate slowly, watching Alice. She sat on the arm of the sofa staring blankly at the TV, much like Jasper, stealing quick glances at him.

I stopped eating and leaned against the couch, still watching Alice.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Alice smiled her eyes wide, innocent, and honest… but not convincing.

"What are we waiting for?" I questioned.

"Carlisle to call," she answered.

"Should he have called already?"

Alice didn't answer; her eyes were everywhere but on me.

"What does that mean? He hasn't called yet?" I asked my voice squeaking a little.

"It just means they have nothing to say," Alice replied. I knew she was lying though.

Suddenly Jasper flashed to her side.

"Bella you're safe here," he assured me in a soothing, calm voice.

"I know that," I sighed frustrated.

"Then what are you afraid of?" he asked confused.

I scowled starting to get a little peeved about his power. It's hard to hide your fear when he can feel it. I sighed after awhile losing the scowl. It wasn't his fault he had these powers.

"I know Luke. In order for him to pick James, James would have to be absolutely lethal," I shook my head, "If something happens to any of them…," I trailed off.

"It would be my entire fault," I spat bitterly, my voice filled with self loathing. "None of you should be risking your lives for me," I was about to go on but Jasper interrupted me.

"Bella, stop," he sighed. "You're worrying about all the wrong things. Trust me, none of us are in danger. You're under enough stress as it is you don't need to add to it with unnecessary worries. Our family is strong. We only fear losing you."

Now I was confused, "But why should you," Again I was interrupted, this time Alice was the interrupter.

"Edward has been alone for almost a century. Now he has you. You didn't know him before so wouldn't know how much he's changed. We don't want to have to see the pain in his eyes if he lost you," Alice whispered.

I sighed and nodded. Suddenly a feeling of calm spread through me, I turned my head toward Jasper, "Don't mess with my emotions without permission," I commanded, my voice not holding a threatening tone like it usually did. I liked Jasper I wanted him as an ally not an enemy especially if he could tell when I was scared. I didn't like showing weakness and to me fear was a weakness. If Jasper could sense my fear then I wanted to know I could trust him to keep it to himself. The only way I could do that was to let him in, like I did with Edward I wouldn't share everything with him like I did with Edward, just enough so that he saw the real me.

x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-

It was a long day. I spent the entire morning fidgeting around and pacing. The suspense was killing me. By the time I finished lunch I was almost willing to resort to sleep to get my mind off that little silver phone… _almost. _Instead I went into the bedroom to change. I pulled on a pink and white striped T-shirt and jeans.

I slowly ate my lunch taking as much time as possible. When I was finally done I sighed and looked at Alice.

"Can I _please _go somewhere," I whined.

"No, Bella, where are you going to go anyway?" Alice said, exasperated.

"Home," I groaned. I turned to look at snickering Jasper.

"What are you giggling about cowboy?" I growled and started scowling after I noticed he wouldn't be able to see my glare with my glasses.

He immediately shut up and put on a poker face, "Absolutely nothing ma'am," he drawled in his southern accent, even through his poker face I could see a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

I smirked at him, letting him know I saw through his façade and went to the bedroom rummaging around my bag until I found my I-pod. I flipped through the artists while I sat on the sofa until I found Disturbed then let the music take over.

x—x-x-x—xx-x-x—x-x

I was still lost in the music when Alice jumped up, "Something has changed," she whispered urgently after I had paused my I-pod.

Jasper was at her side instantly, "What do you see?" he asked calmly.

"I see a room filled with mirrors. The floor is wooden. He's waiting in the room."

"Where is the room?" Jasper asked in a professional tone.

"I don't know. Something is missing. Another decision needs to be made."

"How much time?"

"Soon, he will be in the mirror room today or tomorrow. It depends. He's waiting for something. He's in the dark now."

"What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV… no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No it's to dark."

"What else is in the mirror room?"

"Just the mirrors, a gold banned around the room, a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He doesn't watch it like he does in the dark room, where he waits."

"There's nothing else?"

"No."

"Should we call the others to let them know the tracker's changed course?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other both undecided.

Then the phone rang.

Alice was across the room holding the phone to her ear before I could blink.

"Carlisle," she breathed.

"Yes," she said looking at me.

"I just saw him," she replied, then going on explaining her vision. I tuned out deciding I would get the details later. "Bella?" Alice called after talking to Carlisle for awhile.

She held out the phone to me and I snatched it from her hands.

"Yello?" I called into the phone.

"Bella," Edward breathed.

"Edward!" I exclaimed excitedly, then changed my voice to an annoyed tone, "About time you called I was getting a tad worried."

"Bella," he growled, aggravated. "Stop worrying about us and worry about yourself. Speaking of which, How have you been?"

"It's been awful here," I mumbled, "I've been so scared especially after Jasper tried to eat me," I whimpered quietly for a good effect.

Jasper's head snapped in my direction, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"HE WHAT?" Edward roared into the phone.

'You're in trouble' I mouthed to Jasper who still had his mouth wide open and his eyes still bugged out of his head.

"Put him on the phone," Edward seethed.

I handed the phone to Jasper as he rearranged his face to glare at me.

"Hello?" Jasper called calmly into the phone.

"JASPER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Edward's voice screamed through the phone loud enough that even I could hear it.

Jasper gulped while Alice growled phone and I fell to the floor rolling around laughing my head off.

Jaspers shaky hand held the phone out toward me. I took the phone as I wiped away a few tears that fell from laughing so hard.

"Edward?" I giggled.

"What is so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Edward, I was kidding Jasper didn't attack me," I grinned giggling a little more.

"Bella!" Edward cried, shocked. "That's not something to joke about."

I couldn't help it I started burst out laughing again, "But… you… should have… seen… the look… on his… face," I said through my laughter.

"Bella it's not funny," Edward said, frustrated.

"His face was," I squeaked still laughing a little. "I'm sorry… well I'm really not that sorry," I mumbled.

Edward just sighed then the phone was silent for awhile. Thinking he had hung up I whispered, "I miss you," into the phone.

"I miss you too Bella," Edward whispered back. I jumped in surprise.

"I love you Edward," I said softly.

"I love you too Bella, I'll come for you soon," he replied, causing me to smile.

"I'll be waiting," was all I said before he hung up.

I hung up the phone and handed it to Alice, then turning around to see very, _very_ pissed and devious looking Jasper.

My eyes widened slightly, "Nice vampire?" I squeaked.

He chuckled darkly, "Sister, dear you're to pay for that," he smirked.

My heart didn't know whether to soar at the fact that he called me his sister or stop dead in its tracks from his threat. It didn't matter because I only had time to gulp before Jasper tackled me to the couch and started tickling me.

"Jasper… stop… please… I can't… breathe," I said through my laughter.

"Not tell you beg for mercy," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"Never!" I cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Never!" I cried again.

"Okay," he shrugged moving swiftly to the other end of the sofa, eyes trained on the TV acting like nothing happened. The only evidence being the smirk and sideways glance he threw me.

I grinned at him, and then my eyes moved over to Alice who was standing in the corner looking shocked but grinning happily. Alice grabbed a piece of notebook paper and pencil and began drawing something. Suddenly Jasper was at her side concentrating on what she was sketching. I followed shortly curious as to what she was drawing. I watched her draw the place she had seen in her vision.

"The ballet studio," I muttered recognizing the room.

"You know this place?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Yeah I used to take dance lessons there," I replied my nose scrunching up. Ballet wasn't my thing.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, the shape just looks familiar it could be any ballet studio," I answered.

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked.

"In Phoenix," I replied. "Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus."

I walked into the bedroom, unzipping my clothes bag and pulling out my cell phone. I wanted to call Renee if James was at the ballet studio she might be in danger. I didn't think of Renee as my mom but she was a good person and I didn't want her getting hurt because of me.

I listened through the voice message before I heard the beep. "Hey Mom, it's me. Listen you have to call me. It's important. Don't go anywhere until you've called me. I'm alright everything is fine, just call me when you get this I don't care how early or late it is. Love you, bye."

I sat on the couch for a long time watching the news until I fell asleep against my will. Alice's cold hands woke me up as she carried me to the bed but I was unconscious before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like the little Bella/Jasper moment I threw in there? If you didn't sorry I just couldn't stand it being so serious for so long. I will try to update soon but in the mean time if you're stuck waiting for me to sit my lazy ass down and right another chapter I suggest you check out the story ****Limits**** by I**wantmyownhappyending. Here is the link if you're interested: .net/s/6177201/1/Limits

HAVE A GREAT DAY… or night depending on when you're reading this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There I said it. Happy now?**

BPOV:

I woke up again in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I stumbled out of bed and into the living room before I could fall back asleep and have my own personal devil dragged me back into his show.

The clock above the TV said it was about two in the morning, I groaned knowing I wouldn't get a decent night sleep until I was once again in Edward's arms. I scanned the room finding Alice and Jasper sitting on the sofa together. Alice was sketching and Jasper was looking over her shoulder, both of them concentrating on her drawing.

I sat down on the couch next to Jasper, "Did she see something else?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes, she saw him in the VCR room again this time it's light," he replied just as quiet.

I watched Alice draw. Slowly I started to recognize the room.

"The phone goes there I whispered quietly, pointing to its spot on the wall.

Both of their heads snapped up..

"That's Renee's house," I informed them.

Alice was off the sofa, phone in hand, rapidly pressing buttons. Her lips moved in a fast blur and soon she hung up and turned toward me.

"Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle are coming to get you. They will take you somewhere safe to hide you," Alice explained.

"Edward is coming?" I asked, hope in my voice.

She nodded.

"What about Renee?" Renee like Charlie wasn't my real parent but she was good to me. She didn't deserve to be tortured by James. Luke must not have informed James that Charlie and Renee weren't my real parents otherwise he wouldn't use them to get to me.

"Jasper and I will stay here and protect her," Alice answered.

"What if you guys get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me," I sighed.

"We'll be fine, Bella," Jasper whispered, sincerely.

I didn't fully believe him, but I forced my doubtful thoughts into the back of my mind and thought about how I will get to see Edward soon. Wow, when did I become one of _those _girls? I shuddered. What was this vamp doing to me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the phone rang. Alice was talking at vampire speed to the person on the other end, and Jasper was no where in sight. Jeez, how long was I out?

"They're just boarding the plane," Alice informed me as she hung up, "They'll land at nine-twenty-three."

_Just a few more hours and I get to see my Edward! _That really annoying, girly voice in the back of my head squealed.

_Oh, for crying out loud! What is wrong with you! This needs to end __**now**__… besides he's not your Edward he's my Edward so back off. _My tough, bad-ass voice sniffed. Great he even has my subconscious is turning into putty in his hands. This can't end well for me.

I sat there for a while listening to my different mental voices argue back and forth about who owned Edward. This is ridiculous.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice, shaking my head to silence to bickering.

"He went to check out," she replied.

"You aren't staying here?"

"We're moving closer to your mother's house."

I nodded understanding.

The phone rang again, and by the look on Alice's face the phone call wasn't expected.

"Hello?" she answered anyway. "No she's right here," she handed the phone to me. 'Your mother' she mouthed.

"Bella?" Renee's fearful voice cried from the phone.

"Mom, chill out. Everything is fine. If you would give me a second I'll explain everything," I tried to sound soothing so she didn't get too worked up. "Mom?" usually she would be constantly interrupting me with questions throughout that short speech.

"Do not say _anything_ until I tell you to," a smooth dark voice commanded from the phone. "Do exactly as I say and your mother will be fine."

I contemplated. Was Renee really worth all that? I hate the thought of people getting hurt because of me… well unless I'm the one doing the hurting. If I went to James, everyone would be happy. Renee would go free, Edward would get to see me after being resurrected, I would see Edward after being resurrected, the Cullens would be happy that Edward is happy, and as much as I hate it James would be happy he got to eat me. He probably would make my death long and painful but I could deal with that. Besides if all else fails I'll rip him to shreds and burn the body myself.

"Now, repeat after me," James instructed. "'Mom, just stay where you are.'"

"Mom, just stay where you are," I repeated.

"'Mom, just listen to me.'"

"Mom, just listen to me."

"'Mom trust me.'"

"Mom, just trust me, okay?"

"Very good, now I'm going to ask you questions that you will answer with a yes or a no."

I gritted my teeth, I hate it when people tell me what I will and will not do.

"I need you to get away from the Cullens; can you do that?"

"Yes," I replied curtly.

"Without having one of them along?"

"Yes."

"Go to your home here in Phoenix. There will be a number by the phone. Call it. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

"You'll need to do this sometime before noon."

"Are you done?" I asked icily.

"Yes, but I suggest-"

I cut him off, "Thanks, Mom, I love you, too. Bye," I said hanging up. Asshole.

I silently stalked to the bedroom, Alice watching with worried eyes. I closed the door then sat down resting my back on it. I had to face the fact that I probably won't be seeing Edward in a while. Who knows, maybe if I die he won't want me to come back.

After an hour of sitting against the door filing through all my Edward memories I stumbled into the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to Alice.

"Mom wanted to come home but I convinced her to stay where she was," I acted relieved.

"Me, and Jasper will keep her safe Bella don't worry," Alice assured.

I smiled and looked around the room for something to do. My eyes fell upon the notebook resting on the coffee table.

"Alice, if I wrote Renee a letter would you give it to her?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," she replied.

I grabbed the notebook and a pen, and then made my way into the bedroom shutting the door quietly behind me.

_Edward,_

_I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this but you wouldn't have let me go if I did. This just seemed like the best thing to do. Don't throw a hissy fit at Alice and/or Jasper like I know you plan on, it's not their fault I have amazing skills. Oh, and for the love of god, please don't come after me. I'm doing this so no one gets hurt so if you do come I would die for absolutely no reason what so ever._

_Love you and see you later,_

_Bella_

I asked Alice for an envelope and carefully sealed it shut setting it atop Alice's bag.

**A/N: So what did you think? Yes, I know it's short, get over it. What do you think of Bella's letter? Or those little voices in her head? REVIEW… please?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV:

I was sitting on the couch next to Alice, still waiting for Jasper, when I felt her stiffen.

"Alice?" I called cautiously.

I could tell from her dazed expression that she was having a vision.

"Alice!" Jasper exclaimed.

Perfect timing Jazz I thought using a nickname I heard Alice calling him earlier. He zipped to her side and was crouched by her legs rubbing her back and holding one of her hands.

"What do you see?" he asked her.

"Bella," she whispered turning her face toward him.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked carefully, thinking she may have seen me escape in her vision.

"Nothing, just Bella and Edward," she replied calmly. I've been lied to enough in the past to know that she wasn't being honest at all.

I could also tell she wanted me out of the room so she could tell Jasper what she saw. I decided to let her have her time and I went into the bedroom to listen to my I-pod. All American Rejects started playing as I laid down to carefully drown myself in the music.

After awhile Alice came in and told me it was time to go. I sat in the back of the Mercedes staring out the tinted windows. The scenery almost wasn't visible with both my sunglasses and the tinted glass.

"Bella?" Alice called from the passenger seat.

"Yes," I turned my face toward her.

"Why do you always were those glasses?" she asked carefully.

I froze. Jasper was looking at me curiously through the rearview mirror obviously wondering the same thing.

I gulped, "I…," why was this so hard I've told this lie many times before. "My eyes are super sensitive to any kind of light."

They both gave me looks that said they didn't buy that excuse, but they heard in the tone of my voice that I wouldn't discuss it further.

"Alice?" I called, curiosity leaking into my voice.

"Yes, Bella?" she responded warily.

"How does it work? Your, visions… Edward said that they weren't always definite," I asked her.

"Yes, things change. Some things are more certain than other things… like the weather. People are more difficult, I only see the path they're on while they're on it. If they change their mind even slightly the whole future changes," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I replied. "Can you control them? I mean can you like summon them or do they always have to come to you?"

She gave me a suspicious look, "I can summon them yes but sometimes they just come to me."

Her visions sounded nothing like mine. Oh, well I shrugged.

We arrived at the airport. I was in luck; Edward's plane was landing in the largest terminal. That meant it would be slightly harder to find me through all the people and even harder to get to me once I was spotted.

I sat impatiently waiting for the perfect moment to make my escape. All morning Alice had been asking if I wanted breakfast and every time she asked I would politely decline. Breakfast, as odd as it seemed was a key point in my great escape. I had to admit it was kind of fun doing all this planning and plotting. I felt like I was a secret agent or something… which is probably why my evil subconscious wouldn't stop humming the mission impossible them song. I finally realized how insane I was when I started bobbing my head to the tune.

About twenty minutes before Edward's plane landed I decided I had no more time.

"I think I'm ready to eat now," I announced.

"I'll come with you," Alice said, calmly standing up from her seat.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes with me?" I asked thinking about things that made me feel anxious.

Alice hesitated not understanding why it mattered, but Jasper stood putting a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile to assure her that it was fine.

Jasper walked quietly beside me, his arm hung loosely around my shoulder, a brotherly gesture.

I pretended I wasn't interested in any of the cafés we walked by, silently searching for the ladies room. My eyes finally landed on what I was looking for. I looked back at Alice's direction. Perfect the ladies room wasn't in her line of vision.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we walked by, "I won't take long."

"I'll wait here," he replied.

As soon as the door shut behind me I was sprinting. This was one of those confusing bathrooms with two exits and the far exit was close to the doors that were my ticket out of here. If Jasper stayed were he said he would he wouldn't see me leave.

I rounded the corner running out of the bathroom and into the sea of people going in all different directions. I dashed toward the exit. Slamming into the doors, I bolted outside. The Phoenix sun was blazing above me as I sighed with pleasure as I felt the warm air float around me. Then I started running again realizing at any given moment Jasper or Alice could realize I was no longer in the bathroom.

I looked for a cab, unsuccessfully. I had no time left. Alice and Jasper were either just figuring out I was missing or already knew.

Behind me a shuttle to Hyatt was just closing its doors.

"Wait!" I called, dashing over to it.

"This is the shuttle to Hyatt," the driver said, looking confused.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going," I breathed, out of breath from all the running.

He looked suspicious since I had no luggage with me but shrugged and motioned for me to get on.

I sat in an empty seat in the back staring out the window through the tinted lenses of my glasses. I couldn't help but imagine Edward's reaction to all this. How hurt he would be that I left, how much anguish and self-loathing he would feel since he would undoubtedly blame all this on himself, how crushed he'd be when he realized he never got to say goodbye. I know to him and to others it didn't seem like I knew how deep his feelings were for me, and I didn't, not exactly. I knew him though and I knew he had a habit of somehow making everything his fault. I also knew he had an extremely guilty conscious.

The only thing I didn't know how he would react to is me showing up on his doorstep three weeks after I was found dead.

I shuddered at the thought, and then sighed if I kept thinking about him I was going to cry, and I HATE crying.

EPOV:

"ALICE!" I growled, as Jasper put a protective arm around his lover. "How could you let this happen?"

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle's firm voice interrupted my rant.

I couldn't calm down I was furious at Alice and myself for letting this happen and terrified of what might be happening to Bella right now.

"I can't believe you didn't see this!" I hissed at Alice, her eyes filling with tears that would never fall.

"Edward, yelling at Alice isn't going to help us find Bella any sooner," Carlisle said calmly placing a restraining hand on my shoulder. He said the magic word, Bella.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath… it didn't help much. I gave Jasper a desperate look and soon felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but do have any idea where she could be?" I asked, urgently.

She started to replay a scene from the hotel room in her head.

_ "Alice, if I wrote Renee a letter would you give it to her for me?" Bella asked, in her inhumanly beautiful voice._

_ "Of course, Bella," Alice replied._

_ Bella stood gracefully then grabbed a notebook and pen off the coffee table. She walked to what I assumed was the bedroom, her hips swaying effortlessly. She closed the door silently behind her._

That where it ended. I felt a stab of pain jolt through me when I realized Bella might be nothing but beautiful memory soon. I shook my head. No I couldn't think like that, she was still alive and I was going to keep her that way.

"The letter," Alice gasped, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts.

She silently slipped an envelope out of her duffle bag. She ripped it open, then handed it to me.

I took the letter from her hands and read it carefully.

_Edward, _I immediately recognized Bella's neat handwriting.

_I love you. _My dead heart swelled at the thought.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this but you wouldn't let me go if I did. This just seemed like the best thing to do._ My heart broke with every word.

_Don't throw a hissy fit at Alice and/or Jasper like I know you plan on, it's not their fault I have amazing skills._ I smiled faintly, it was so like Bella to boast about her 'skills' though she was a little late on the hissy fit part.

_Oh, and for the love of god, please don't come after me. I'm doing this so no one gets hurt so if you do come I would die for absolutely no reason what so ever__._ I huffed I'd like to see anyone stop me from saving her, and what was that supposed to mean 'so no one gets hurt' she'll get hurt so she was already walking to her death for no reason.

_Love you and see you later, Bella. _I love you, too Bella more than you will ever imagine.

"It doesn't say anything about where she is," I growled frustrated again.

"She's at the ballet studio Edward, or at least that's where she's going. I just thought you should read that first," Alice said softly.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's _go_," I growled, putting the letter in my pocket.

BPOV:

I was in a cab heading back to Renee's house now. I was bouncing up and down in my seat, anxious. I wanted to get this over with so I could go back to Edward and everything would be normal again… that is if he wanted me back.

"Here we are," the cab driver's voice called, slicing through my depressing thoughts.

"Thanks," I smiled, throwing eighty dollars over the seat.

The minute I was out of the car the cab driver sped away, probably hoping I wouldn't ask for change.

I walked up the steps to the front door, slipping the spare key out from under the welcome mat. I walked in and walked straight over to the phone quickly dialing the number on a post-it note right next to it.

"Hello, Bella," James's smooth voice answered after the first ring. "That was fast, I'm impressed."

"Hey, James," I smirked, "How's Renee doing?"

"She's perfectly fine and she'll stay that way unless you bring a friend."

"I'm alone."

"Excellent, do you know the ballet studio around the corner from your house?"

"Unfortunately yes," I grimaced remembering how torturous ballet class was.

"Well that's where I'll be waiting."

"Nice talking to you. You're dinner will arrive shortly," I smirked before hanging up. I knew he wanted me to be scared but I also knew that that wasn't going to happen.

I then bolted out the door really wishing I could have super cool vampire speed. I ran around the corner stopping in front of the studio, catching my breath before I walked in.

The lobby was cool and dark, eerie in a way. I looked around trying to figure out exactly where he was supposed to be waiting. Then I froze faintly hearing Renee's voice.

"Bella? Bella?" her voice was panicked as I ran toward it.

"Bella you scared me! Don't you ever do something like that again," I looked around the high-ceilinged dance studio trying to find where her voice was.

I heard her laugh then whirled around. There she was on a TV screen hugging me tightly. I remembered that video from when we went to California.

Then the screen went blue. James walked around me and set the remote on top of the TV then turned to me as I watched him closely.

"Sorry, about that Bella but isn't it best if your mother wasn't involved?" he asked.

"Yes," I growled angry that I fell for his stupid little trick.

"Are angry that I tricked you?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, only at myself for not realizing it sooner but I'll get over it," I smirked back.

He stood a few feet away from me examining me like a sculpture in a museum. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved button up shirt and faded ripped jeans with a black belt and matching black tennis shoes.

"I suppose your going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"

"Oh, god I hope not. That would add so much more stress to this situation," I groaned. He looked at me strangely not expecting that answer.

"Well I hope he does because this was all just too easy," he sighed, disappointed.

"Well, depending on how you handle this I might just make it a little bit harder for you," I smirked.

"Well incase you don't I hope you don't mind me sending Edward a little letter of my own," he smirked back.

He walked over to the table touching a small palm sized video camera; the red light shined brightly indicating it was filming.

I froze. Rage flooded through my body at the thought of Edward seeing what was to be filmed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll be able to resist once he sees this," he smirked again while I tried so hard not to start throwing fireballs at him in front of the camera.

"Now before we begin I would like to rub it in just a little bit," he grinned.

I sighed and dropped to the floor sitting cross-legged already bored with his story.

"The answer was there the entire time and I was worried Edward would notice that and ruin my fun. It happened a very long time ago the only time my pray ever escaped me."

He was about to go on but I cut him off, "So when you rub it in you decide to talk about the time one of your victims escaped you?" I scoffed, "Amateur."

He glared at me then continued, "You see, the vampire that was stupidly fond of this victim, made the decision Edward was to weak to make. When he found out I was after his little friend he stole her from the asylum that he worked at and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. Poor thing didn't even notice the pain. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for too long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. So she became a vampire and was no longer appealing so I just destroyed her creator out of vengeance."

"Alice!" I cried snapping my fingers together finally understanding his gloating.

"I was quite surprised to see her in the clearing. I guess her coven ought to get some comfort from this. I get you, and they get her. Well let's get on with the show so I can call your friends and tell them where you and my message are."

I hopped up from my sitting position. My eyes watched his hands as we both slowly sunk into a crouch; in the movies and books they always watched the threat's eye which is absurd eyes never hurt anyone. Hands have.

Before I even knew what hit me I was flying through the air and slamming into one of the mirrors, I heard a crack as the back of my head smacked into the wood floor.

"God damn vampire speed, this why I at least need super strength," I grumbled to myself sitting up against the wall picking pieces of mirror out of my hair while he walked slowly toward me.

When he reached me I leaned my head back so I could look at his face. I was about to get up when his hand shot out at my leg. I heard my bone snap.

"OW! You bastard! Asshole! Holy shit, that hurts more than I remember!" I cried along with every profanity I could think of even making up my own when I ran out.

"Are you sure you don't want Edward to come after me?"

"Yes! You… you… I'm out of words!"

"It was nice meeting you Bella," James said as he grabbed my arm in his steel like grip, slowly lowering his lips to my wrist before taking a large bite.

I heard a low growl from across the room. Both our heads snapped to a dark corner where a very, _very_ large creature was stepping out of the shadows. James gasped and backed away his expression showed shock and fear.

Out of the shadows came a _huge_ wolf. Its fur was blacker than night as it stalked across the studio.

It was about six feet away from James when it lunged. Its large paws slammed into James's chest. James was laying on the ground staring horrified at the large canine. _I know hoe you feel_ my evil subconscious thought bitterly.

Then in one swift movement James's head was ripped from his body and was soaring across the room. The wolf quickly dismembered the rest of him and put his body in a pile.

The wolf walked slowly toward me and my breath hitched. Was I next? This wasn't fair I was already crippled! It stopped when out noses were a mere in apart, forcing me to stare into his two ice blue eyes. In those eyes I saw no hostility only concern and _love_. Before I could search deeper he moved back into his dark corner.

A few minutes later Luke emerged his hair covering one eye again. He was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue sweater with ripped jeans and dark brown boots. He jogged back over to me and picked me up bridal stile.

"I can hobble just fine you know," I scowled.

"You sure haven't changed much," he smirked as he sat me down on the large table the TV was on. His eyes raked over my body, checking over all my injuries… I think.

"You need to go to a hospital," he frowned.

"No hospitals," I groaned.

"Yes hospitals," he grinned just as the Cullens came rushing into the room.

**A/N: SO what did you think? Was the James scene good enough for you?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV:

They all froze when they saw Luke, each one sending him murderous glares.

"Awkward," I whispered, swinging off the table and landing on my good leg.

"Bella!" Edward cried, rushing to my side at vampire speed. "Are you alright, Love?" he asked softly, hugging me to him as tight as could without hurting me.

I heard a growl and turned around to see Luke looking like he was about to pounce on Edward. I cleared my throat and his attention he immediately turned to me.

"Thank you Luke for your help, but I think you are no longer needed hear," I said, politely. He was smart he wouldn't try to hurt me in a room full of vampires that were on _my _side.

He looked hesitant at first then sighed and nodded walking toward the door. He paused at the frame then turned to me, "See you later Bella," he smirked before finally leaving.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Edward, "Yes, I'm fine," I answered his earlier question hoping to escape without a trip to the hospital. I covered my bitten wrist with my opposite hand hoping no one would notice and wonder why I wasn't turning into a vampire.

"Bella you need to go to a hospital," Carlisle announced, looking of my injuries.

"No hospitals! Please!" I begged, clasping my hands together.

"No Bella you need to go to a hospital your losing a lot of blood," he replied sternly.

I sighed and nodded looking over at Alice and Emmett who were lighting James's remains on fire. I was just about to head for the door when I heard a gasp.

"Bella you've been bitten," Carlisle said grabbing my wrist and inspecting it closer as everyone turned to stare at me.

I stared at him wide-eyed not really wanting to tell them everything, "Luke cleaned it before the venom got to deep," was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

He looked at me curiously before asking, "How?"

"Uh… I… I don't remember everything is a little hazy I did hit my head pretty hard," I answered hoping my distraction would work. It did he went full doctor mode telling Edward to get me to a hospital as quickly as possible.

I looked over at Edward once we were in the Mercedes. His hands were clenched tightly to the steering wheel and he wasn't breathing.

"Edward, pull over please," I asked softly. "Does Carlisle have a first aid kit in here?" I asked once we were on the side of the rode.

He nodded stiffly motioning toward the glove compartment.

"Edward if it's to much you should get out of the car," I whispered.

He looked torn I knew he wanted to stay with me but he also knew it was too much. Finally coming to a decision he threw me a pained smile and left the car.

I cleaned up all my cuts and they were no longer bleeding, I felt along the back of my head to see if I had a cut back there as well. Surprisingly I didn't but it was still super sore. I examined my bite mark closely realizing it was one of those scars that wouldn't go away. I sighed and cleaned that one as well then bandaging it so it wouldn't raise further questions.

I got out of the car and saw Edward sitting a little further down the road with his head in his hands. I limped over to him and sat down.

"Are you angry with me for going?" I asked worried about his answer.

"No, I'm angry at myself for letting this happen," he answered, dropping his hands and looking at me.

"Edward this isn't your fault," I stated.

"Yes it is," he growled.

"What could you have done to stop it, Edward?" I questioned.

He was quiet for a while, "Left you alone that first day," he whispered looking down at his feet.

All the air vanished from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. My heart clenched in my chest. He didn't want me. He regretted everything. I didn't blame him. After all the trouble I caused him and his family. I straightened my back rearranging my face so that no emotion was shown.

"I understand," I said my voice dead and hollow even to me.

"No Bella you don't. I have to leave. So I can't hurt you anymore," I looked back up at me and all I could see was pain in those beautiful topaz orbs.

"What?" I growled snapping out of it. "If you're leaving me it better be because you want to! Not for my own safety!" I shouted.

"Bella I can't hurt you anymore," he whispered.

I moved so I was sitting in front of him. I took my glasses off and looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward tell me which you would prefer. Would you prefer me going on with day to day life like I never met you? To bad because not going to happen, Edward if you leave I'm going to go back to having nightmares every night and waking up in the morning with absolutely nothing to look forward to. I won't be happy anymore. Or you can stay and I can be happy and safe and… loved."

"Bella your better off without me," he argued.

"Edward let me make this simpler for you. Do you want me happy with a bunch of vampire bodyguards or miserable with only my mad skills for protection?" I questioned. "Edward, don't leave me if you don't _want _to, and if you do and you're just trying to let me down easy… don't." I whispered.

"Bella, why on earth would I _want_ to leave you?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I put your whole family in danger or maybe because I have a psychotic ex-fiancé? Just to name a few," I replied sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"So, you never made a decision," I hinted.

"Bella, your 'mad skills' still got you bit by a vampire and broken leg," Edward smirked, "I'd much rather have a happy Bella with a bunch of vampire protectors than to leave you to fend for yourself."

I smiled, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you insulting my mad skills."

He chuckled. "I do have one question for you though…" he trailed off.

"Shoot."

"What was going through your head at the airport?" he asked.

"Um… the Mission Impossible theme song," I replied sending him a weak smile.

He gave me a look.

"No seriously it was _really_ annoying. If your asking why I went along with James's little plan it's because I figured it would be easier if I just died I mean I would have came back anyway and since Luke was no longer involved that made it all the more tempting. That and I thought he had Renee."

"Bella, what was Luke doing there?"

"He saved me. Probably wanted to do the honors himself," I answered bitterly.

He growled.

"Edward, can we go to the hospital now? My leg hurts," I asked desperately wanting to finish this conversation.

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry! It must have slipped my mind. Of course let's go."

I giggled, "Relax Edward I broke my leg it's not the end of the world."

I put on my glasses and started to limp toward the car when Edward gently lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"Don't even think about complaining," he said, sternly.

"Oh, I'm not," I purred wrapping my arms around his neck.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short and I don't really like this chapter not much happens. Oh, well it's pretty much the end of this story I have one more chapter left.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward helped me into his car being careful of my prom dress and cast for my broken leg. I was in a long silk black halter dress with a slit down the side. I had black high-heels with dangling diamond earrings and my sunglasses. I had my hair curled but left it down.

"I can't believe you convinced me to go to prom with you," I stated, pouting.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't complain!" he protested.

"Fine, I won't complain as long as you don't complain when you get angry at all the boys there for their inappropriate thoughts of me," I huffed.

He growled, "Deal."

"Are any of the others going?" I asked.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," he answered..

We pulled into the school parking lot, right next to Rosalie's convertible. I glared at the car seriously considering dragging a pocketknife down the side of it. There had been no improvements in Rosalie's behavior toward me. I decided against it knowing how pissed she would be, she'd probably attack me in front of everyone and then Edward would have to leave.

Edward helped me out of the car and held me tightly to his side supporting my weight as we slowly made our way into the gym. I saw Alice who looked stunning in her grey spaghetti strap dress that puffed out at the waist. She was twirling gracefully across the dance floor with Jasper. Next to them was Emmett dancing with Rosalie of course who was wearing a silky yellow dress with sparkling straps criss-crossing over her back.

Edward pulled me over to them and with much protest from me we started to dance.

I leaned my head against his chest, "Okay, maybe this isn't so bad," I admitted reluctantly. I looked up at Edward but he was staring toward the entrance with an angry look on his face. I followed his gaze to Jacob Black who was now making his way toward us.

His apologetic eyes met mine as he stopped in front of us.

"Hi, Jacob," I greeted softly realizing how uncomfortable he was.

Edward growled quietly.

"Be nice," I hissed burning his neck slightly with my hands.

"He wants to chat with you," he winced, whether it was from the burn or from the fact that Jacob wanted to chat with me I wasn't sure.

"Can I cut in?" Jacob asked clearing his throat noticing Edward and I's small exchange.

It was then that I noticed he had almost grown a whole foot since the last time I saw him. I shivered; ridiculous growth spurts are one of the first signs of becoming a werewolf.

Edward frowned and reluctantly let go of me. I limped the short distance to Jacob but I stumbled on the last step and ended up falling into his arms. I looked back at Edward sheepishly hoping he didn't notice. I silently cursed myself when I saw Edward looking at Jacob like he was about rip his head off. I caught his eye and mouthed relax while shooing him away.

He reluctantly turned and walked away. I knew he would still be able to hear everything we said but Jacob didn't need to know that.

Jake placed his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders.

"Jeez, Jackass how tall are you?" I asked lightening the mood with his old nickname.

"Six-Two," he grinned.

I smirked, "So are just here to steal me away from my date and flaunt your height or is there another reason?"

"Would you believe me if I told you my dad paid me fifty bucks to go to your prom?"

"Yes actually I would," I sighed. "I hope you're enjoying yourself at least. Any of the ladies catching your eye… or any guys?" I teased.

"God no!" he exclaimed looking horrified then he smirked, "Well there is one _girl_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I think she's taken," he said, giving me a look that clearly said I was the girl.

"I think so too," I stage whispered to him, still trying to keep the mood light.

"You look really pretty by the way," he smiled.

"Oh, shucks your making me blush," I joked. "So why would Billy pay you to come to prom?" I asked knowing full well what he wanted.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he sounded nervous.

"Me? Mad? Never," I said sarcastically.

He snorted, "Just don't get mad… okay?"

"I _swear_ I won't get mad at _you_," I emphasized.

He gave me a look but continued anyway, "He asked you to break up with your boyfriend… please," he sighed.

"You know your dad is painfully annoying," I said exasperated.

He laughed, "Believe me I know."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Spit it out," I growled.

"He told me to tell-no _warn_ you. God, Bells I'm sorry this going to sound _really_ bad." He took a deep breath," He told me to warn you –and I quote- we'll be watching you."

I stared at him blankly for a minute then hissed, "Tell him that I said I don't need watching and it's none of his god damn business." I snapped out of it when I saw Jacob giving me a cautious look. "Sorry, but seriously tell him that."

"Alright, just… try and forget about this?" he said, making it sound more like a question. I smiled and dropped my arms as the song ended but he hesitated, "Are you sure you don't want to dance for another song?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"That's alright Jacob, I think I'll take it from here," Edward said, answering for me.

"Right, see you later Bells."

"Bye Jake," I smiled.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as Jake left the gym. The song was too upbeat for slow dancing but Edward didn't seem to mind.

"Better now?" I asked sighing and resting my head against his chest.

"Not really," he answered in a dark voice.

"Don't be mad at Billy," I sighed, "He's just worried about me.

"Billy doesn't bother me, his son is another matter."

"What's wrong with Jacob?"

Edward frowned, "He called you pretty. That's an insult to how you look right now… you're beyond beautiful."

I laughed, "Not that I object but I think we can let him off the hook for that one."

He huffed and led me outside to bench under a large tree that didn't know the name of. We sat down at watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon.

"Twilight," he whispered, "Another ending."

"Edward?" I called hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"If I would have died… in Phoenix... you know I would have come back… right?"

"Yes, but I still didn't want you hurt."

I chuckled remembering how I thought he might now want me when I came back.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I remember myself wondering if you would have wanted me to come back after all the trouble I had caused."

He growled, "That's preposterous."

"What's going on here?" A ruff male voice questioned from behind us.

I bolted from the bench and leaned against the tree.

"Absolutely nothing," I replied looking wide eyed and innocent.

"Sure didn't look like nothing," I lovely female voice called from my right.

I chanced a glance at Edward who just looked thoroughly confused. Both of my parents stared at me, waiting for answers.

I smiled sweetly, "Mom, Dad, this is my…" I looked at Edward who finally understood what was going on. He walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Boyfriend, Love, I'm your boyfriend," he whispered in my ear.

"Boyfriend Edward," I finished, visibly wincing at the word.

They both exploded for totally different reasons. Dad was furious that I was seeing a vampire and Mom was overjoyed I finally got over Luke.

"You're dating a vampire!" Dad screamed.

"Dad keep your voice down," I hissed gesturing toward the school.

He was visibly shaking with anger, "How could you just betray me like that! After all I taught you! You still go and start seeing a filthy bloodsucker like him!"

That set me off, "What the hell is your problem with vampires? What did they ever do to you?" I screamed back pulling away from Edward. I could feel my temperature rising and I knew that if we didn't calm down we might set Forks on fire.

He was about to answer but I cut him off, "Look I don't know what they did to you but you have to realize that not all of them are the same," I sighed starting to calm down. "Edward is sweet and kind and for a change I found a guy that doesn't treat me like trash. He respects me, he cares about me, and he loves me, but most importantly I love him and if you don't approve… well it'll hurt but it's not going to stop me from seeing him."

We stared at each other for a long moment, then finally he sighed, "I can't tell you how to run your lives Isabella and I have my own reasons not to like vampires, but if he's your choice then I think I can give him a chance," I sighed with relief, "but you make one wrong move and you will regret the day you were reborn," he finished pointing at Edward.

I giggled, "Edward, this is my mother, Wanda, and my father John," I smirked.

My mom squealed and pounced on Edward squeezing him so hard I was glad he didn't have to breathe.

When Mom finally let him go Dad shook his hand formally other than that he offered no other greeting. I sighed; at least he was making an effort.

I moved to stand beside Edward, grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Okay, now that introductions have made you can all go back to where you came from so I can enjoy prom," I grinned hopefully.

"Oh, fine but I get a hug before I leave," Mom pouted, embracing me.

She slowly faded and I turned to Dad who opened his arms wide for a hug. I snorted, "You're so _not _off the hook," I smirked shooing him away. He sighed and faded much like Mom.

I sighed collapsing on the bench. I felt Edward sit down next to me, "So do you still want to be my boyfriend?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes" he smirked.

"You're insane," I replied, "But for some reason I love you anyway."

He grinned. "I love you too," he whispered kissing me softly on the lips.

**A/N: So that was the last chapter! Was that a terrible ending or what? Don't answer that. "So who did you think it was her parents when they heard that voice behind them? I just want to inform you that I **_**will**_** be doing a sequel next summer. Read and Review! I love you all see you next summer!**


End file.
